History Repeats
by yorkie-s
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married, they have daughter, and Naruto and Hinata have a son. What happens when the Akatsuki attack and their whole worlds come crashing down?  Pic Deviant ID: Carnafex
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all!! this is my first fan fiction story! so this chapter is not finished yet, i jsut wanted to get this part posted, i will update it later though! so yeah, hope yall enjoy! please R&R and no flames please! Yorkie-s oh p.s thanks so much to all my friends that jelped me figure out this site:p_

The raven haired man sighed and slowly rolled to a sitting position on his bed. He stole a quick glance at the clock; it read 3:30. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping form beside him before getting up and fallowing the faint sound of sobbing down the hallway. He stopped at a door and slowly eased it open. The usually purple walls were a dark midnight blue in the darkness and stuffed animals and toys littered the floor. He walked over to the small bed over in the corner of the room where a small figure lay curled up and crying.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" he asked picking up his four year old daughter and holding her in his arms.

She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist and stuttered out an answer. "I-I w-woke up an-and Sai-Saisa was g-gone." He bottom lip puckered slightly and began to quiver. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears.

Saisa was her teddy bear. She took that thing with her everywhere; even to go to the bathroom. Her mother said that she wouldn't be surprised if she had to sew it into the hem of her wedding dress.

The man couldn't help but smile at his daughter, "Well let's try to find her then." He said placing her down on the floor. He began searching around the edges of her bed and under the pillows and blankets; no Saisa. He stood up and thought for a moment before getting down on all fours and searching under the bed. His hand fell of something fuzzy and soft, "Hn, found you." He said and stood up. He turned to his daughter and in his hand was a slight dusty but in tact Saisa.

His daughter's entire face lit up as she grabbed the toy and hugged it tightly under her chin. She then ran and hugged him around his legs; she was just barely past his knees. He smiled and picked her up, planting a small kiss on her damp cheek. He laid her back down on her bed, bear in hand, and tucked her in for the second time that night.

"G'night baby," he whispered softly; kissing her again.

"Nighty-night daddy," she replied, drifting off to sleep.

The man walked over to the door and stole one more glance before retreating to his own bed. He sighed as he lay down and was soon asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, daddy!" was the first thing he heard in the morning; then felt the weight of a small child sitting on his chest. He blinked a few times then looked down at his daughter lying on top of him. He smiled at her and looked over at the figure in the bed beside him.

"Good morning Sasuke," she said leaning over and giving him a small peck on the lips; then kissing Kyoko on the side of her head. "Good morning my darling princess," she said smiling, her pink hair falling forward and framing her face.

"Mommy it's today it's today!" the little girl squealed happily, bouncing up and down on her father's chest. This slightly winded him and he grabbed Kyoko in his hands and sat up, setting her down on his lap.

"And what is today?" Sasuke asked.

The girl giggled, grinning form ear to ear, "Uncle Nar'to and auntie 'Nata and Ruuto are coming over!"

Sasuke smiled at his daughter's mispronunciation. "Yes uncle Naruto and auntie Hinata and Ruuto are coming over." He said setting her down on the floor. "We best go have breakfast then." Kyoko nodded and hurried out of the room. "Sakura, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked standing up and pulling a black shirt over his head; it grazed the waist line of his blue pajama pants.

"Hm, pancakes would be wonderful." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. Sasuke smiled and hugged her back; burying his face in her soft hair and breathing in the scent of her raspberry shampoo. God did he love her.

He let go and looked at the door when he heard cupboards banging. "I should go check on her." He said motioning towards the door; his wife nodding her approval. He smiled and hurried out the door and down the hall to the stairs. When he got to the kitchen, Kyoko was sitting at the breakfast bar; still clad in her frilly blue pajamas. She was eating a bowl of Cheerios and drinking orange juice. Milk and cereal and juice were spilled on the counter, but he chose to ignore that for now. He began making a pot of coffee, mentally running through his agenda for that day.

He had to go to the store to buy groceries, had to meet with Iruka sensei about extra help for Kyoko. He needed to take Kyoko for a routine check up with lady Tsunade and he also had to talk to Kakashi.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the coffee pot which was slowly dripping coffee into the glass container. "Kyoko, want to help me make pancakes for mommy?" He asked looking back at his daughter. She looked up from her bowl of cereal, milk running down her chin, and nodded. Sasuke smiled and grabbed the instant pancake mix from the cupboard. Kyoko had gotten down from her chair and had walked over. Sasuke lifted her up and set her down on the counter top. He helped her measure in the water and oil and helped her break the eggs.

She giggled at the sound it made but was disgusted with the raw egg on her hands. Sasuke helped her wash up then began pouring batter onto a hot pan in small amounts. Kyoko stared in awe as he flipped the pancakes in the air. When they were ready Kyoko poured syrup on them and a glass of milk; spilling again.

The two of them padded up the stairs and down the hall to where Sakura was. Sasuke carrying a tray that held the pancakes, milk and a daisy that Kyoko had picked from the garden. They eased open the door and both said 'surprise' as they walked in.

Sakura smiled and turned to greet them. She was dressed in a pink shirt and a black skirt with black shorts underneath. Her shirk had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and her head banc was tied on the top of her head like a bandanna; she wore black gloves to top it all off.

"Awe, thank you." She said sitting down on the bed. Sasuke sat beside her and placed the tray between them.

Kyoko clambered up on the bed beside her mother and held up the daisy. "Look mommy look! I pickeded you a flower!" she said excitedly as she tucked the flower behind her mother's ear. Sakura smiled and rubbed her nose against her daughter's.

"This smells so yummy." Sakura said before taking a bite.

Sasuke smiled and looked at his family. Everything was perfect.

_**Nine years later…**_

"Kyoko, Kyoko come on we're gonna be late!" a yellow haired boy with light purple eyes yelled impatiently.

"I'm coming Ruuto!" Kyoko called back. She ran out the door, her long black hair pulled back in a simple pony tail. "It's the first day I had to make sure I had everything." She said falling into a quick pace beside him.

Ruuto had his father's spunky attitude and yellow hair and his mother's eyes. He also possessed the Hyuuga clan's kekki genki, the Byakugan.

"Yeah and if we're late Kakashi sensei will have our heads for sure; then fail us!" He retorted. Kyoko just rolled her eyes and turned down the street her other team mate lived on.

Rai was the son of Ino and Shikamaru. He had his mother's blond hair and his father's lazy attitude. He also had the ability to do the shadow possession jutsu and mind possession jutsu.

Kyoko on the other hand looked nothing like her mother and everything like her father. She had her mother's brute strength and determined will; but her father's hair and eyes, including the Uchiha kekki genki Sharingan. She was also just as fast as, if not faster then, her father. At times, she also had his same personality and cool demeanor.

Ruuto and Kyoko stopped in front of Rai's house and Kyoko knocked loudly. Ino answered, drinking coffee from a mug that said 'world's best mother' on the front.

"Hi auntie Ino, is Rai around?" Kyoko asked. She actually had no blood ties to Ino or Shikamaru or Naruto or Hinata. But their parents shared a bond that was thicker then blood; counting them all as extended family.

Ino smiled at the two, "Yes he is. Rai sweetie your friends are here!" she called over her shoulder.

A blond haired boy appeared a sour expression on his face. "Mom, I told you not to call me that anymore." he said.

Ino just smiled, "Alright sweetie, have a good day." She said kissing him on the top of his head. He mumbled something and waved, fallowing the others down the street.

It was the group's first day of training. They had all graduated from the academy and were now full fledged ninjas. They were meeting with their proctor, Kakashi Hatake, who would assign them their first mission.

Kakashi Hatake was also Ruuto's dad's and Kyoko's parent's proctor when they were Genin. He was a tough sensei and he had failed almost all of his students. Kyoko's parents had told her hot to be nervous; that Kakashi was all bark and no bite when it came to his students. Kyoko desperately hoped they were right.

The threesome came to the academy property and sat down on the steps out in the back that had a clear view of the woods behind it.

"I thought he'd be here by now." Ruuto sighed, frowning the same way his father used too.

"I don't know maybe he had to do something." Rai said leaning back on the steps.

Kyoko gave a huff, "Yeah and maybe pigs can fly." She had the same expression and tone her father used too. "Mom and dad told me that sensei's always late."

"Did they now Kyoko?" Kakashi said appearing in a cloud of smoke and a 'poof'. "And how are Sasuke and Sakura these days?"

His grand appearance had startled the threesome and it took a minute to get an answer out of them. "Mom and dad are good," Kyoko said finally. "Oh…" Kyoko paused, a pink hue covering her nose and cheeks. "Mom wants to know if you're free for dinner tomorrow." What could possibly be worse then having to invite your teacher over for your mother?

Kakashi smiled, "Tell Sakura I would be happy to come." Kyoko nodded and leaned on her knees, resting her chin on her hands. "Now," He said addressing the entire group. "Team seven; that brings back memories. Now I want you to tell me about yourselves; like what your dreams are."

Ruuto stood up and pumped his fist in the air. "I want to be the greatest Hokage. To be Hokage that is my dream!" Kakashi sensei chuckled slightly, causing Ruuto to frown. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You're more like your father then you think." He said and turned to the next teammate. "What about you?" he asked addressing Rai.

Rai sat up and shrugged, he had never given much thought to the matter before. "My dreams? Well I guess…..to become a Jonin?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Kyoko, "And you, what are your dreams?" he asked.

Kyoko shrugged and stared straight ahead, "I don't know; make my dad proud, make my clan proud."

Kakashi just stared at her. "There has to be more to it then that. Your father was an avenger and your mother a skilled medical Nin."

She shrugged again, "My father had reasons for being an avenger, reasons I don't have. I don't posses the same healing skills my mother does either. I guess," She leaned back on the steps. "I guess what I really want to be is me."

"Is that it?" Ruuto asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I want to protect everyone precious to me. Uncle Naruto told me once that if I don't have a purpose for living, a reason to do what I do then there's really no point in living. If I have someone precious to me, someone worth protecting then that's reason enough. I want to protect everyone precious to me. Like Ruuto and Rai and my parents and Uncle Naruto and Shikamaru and Auntie Hinata and Ino. I know it's their job to protect me but they can't do that forever, and they need someone out there to look after them. To know that they have someone who cares." She paused for a minute. "Because, in the end, they make it all worth it." She looked over at Ruuto who was grinning widely.

Kakashi nodded, "Very good. Now for your mission." he said and pulled out his book. "Report to the training grounds at six tomorrow." He began walking away form the group. "Oh and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." He then disappeared, literally.

"What do we do till then?" Ruuto asked with the same confused expression on is face. Rai sighed and stood up, leaving without a word.

"You're coming to my house. My parents invited over your's so I guess that's where we go." Kyoko said to Ruuto. He nodded and they raced to Kyoko's house.

When they go there, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting over something and Sakura and Hinata were talking over in a corner. Kyoko and Ruuto both got to the door at the same time and tried to should past the other; refusing to be the last. They both squeezed through and landed on the floor in a heap.

"I won!" they yelled in unison, then turned and glared at the other. "Did not!" they shot at each other. Sparks flew between their eyes as they glared.

Ruuto sat back and crossed his arms, "Fine I let you win but only because you're a girl."

His remark was soon retaliated with a whack on the head from Kyoko, "Shut up loser!" she yelled.

"Stop calling me loser! I'm gonna be Hokage someday so you better respect me, believe it!" he shouted Naruto's signature cheer.

"Stop talking I'm out of asprin. Believe it." She sneered the last bit at him. They were about to have an all out brawl when their parents began laughing.

"Well this certainly is nostalgic isn't it?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" the two Genin asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "How was your first day?"

"Weird, Kakashi sensei only asked us about ourselves." Ruuto said getting up and standing beside his father. He was almost an exact copy of Naruto, except his eyes were a light purple and instead of three scars on each cheek he only had two.

"He told us to meet him at the training grounds tomorrow and to not eat breakfast." Kyoko added, sitting beside her mother.

The three Jonin exchanged looks, Hinata slightly confused. "Did he now?" Sasuke asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. The two children nodded. "You should listen to your teacher." He said and Sakura gave him a soft whack on the stomach.

"Hn, whatever," Kyoko said, resembling her father more then before. "Oh, momma, sensei said he would be happy to come for dinner."

Sakura smiled, "Just like old times. Naruto, you should come, I'm making ramen."

At that, both Naruto and Ruuto grinned, "Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"Dad, can you help Ruuto and I train?" Kyoko asked, turning to her father. "I need help with the sharingan." Sasuke nodded.

Ruuto nodded, "Yeah I need help with my Byakugan too."

"That's not all you need help with." Kyoko mumbled.

"What was that?!" Ruuto yelled at her.

"You heard me loser!"

"Stop calling me loser!"

"Loser loser loser!"

"Alright that's it!"

"Bring it lemon head!"

With that the two had an all out brawl. Clawing, kicking and scratching biting, the whole nine yards. Soon their parents managed to pull them apart. Ruuto had a bruise forming on his lower jaw and above his eye and Kyoko's nose was bleeding. Sasuke held onto his fuming daughter and Naruto his equally angry son.

"Hey you two take it outside!" Sasuke said slightly annoyed. Sakura shot him a look. "I-I mean stop this fighting!" He looked back at Sakura who nodded her approval. "Come on let's get you two cleaned up." He said turning his daughter around to face him. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it up to her nose. "Keep your head tipped back." He instructed.

"Got it dad," Kyoko said in that annoyed teen tone and took the handkerchief from him.

Sakura handed Ruuto an ice pack for his eye. "Thanks," he mumbled and sat on the couch beside Kyoko. "I only went easy on you because you're a girl." He hissed.

"I only went easy on you because you're a wuss." Kyoko shot back.

"Yeah well I can kick your butt at cards!"

"You're on!"

The two began a heated game of crazy eights. Shooting insults back and forth and laughing at the loser of each round. After an hour of intense playing, lunch was ready. White rice, salmon, noodles, stir fried vegetables and sweet dumplings. After lunch, Sasuke took the two genin outside to train. They stayed out there for hours, coming in only when the sun was fully set.

_Okay! so that was the first part of chapter one, the next part should be up soonish! hope tall liked it! please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**K so the second part of chapter one is in here because I'm not sure how to edit the previous chapter yet, so bear with me please! It's on another paragraph or so then its chapter 2. Enjoy! Oh and please R&R!!!!!**_

_After lunch the two teens and Sasuke hurried outside to train. They stayed outside for hours, coming in only once the sun was fully set. _

Kyoko and Ruuto sat on the couch in the living room watching a movie and eventually falling asleep. 

"Should we wake them up?" Hinata asked, looking at her sleeping son from the kitchen table.

Sakura shook her head, "No, let them sleep. They've got a big day tomorrow."

"What was all that about not eating breakfast? Hinata asked, referring to the events earlier that day.

The three other's exchanged looks before Sakura began telling the story.

'That seems like forever ago.' Sasuke thought as he listened to Sakura's story and Naruto's many interjections. 'So much has changed since then,' he looked back at his daughter asleep on the couch. 'So much.'

**CHAPTER 2! (again sry for the combination of the two chapters)**

Kyoko woke up to Ruuto snoring; and his morning breath. It stank of ramen and fish. She wrinkled her nose and sat up, looking at the clock. It was five-thirty. She quickly ran up the stairs and washer her hair, then dressed in a tight pair of black shorts, and a white skirt over top She pulled a navy blue tank top over her head that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She finished by tying her holster around her right leg and tying her hidden leaf ninja head band around her neck loosely.

"Perfect," she said and tip toed to her parent's room. On a second thought, she hurried back to her room and grabbed her old stuffed teddy bear off the bed. She scrawled a quick note explaining where she was and left it and the bear on the bedside table in her parent's room.

She then rushed back down the stairs and found Ruuto standing in the living room; stretching his arms above his head. His back curved as he leaned backwards. He had on his orange shorts, and a black shirt, covered by and orange jacked with a high neck. He turned his head slightly and smiled at her; the early morning sun dancing off his cheeks.

'Does he look…cute?' Kyoko thought suddenly. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come and smiled back, walking into the kitchen. She found her backpack on the kitchen table; already packed. Ruuto's bag sat besides hers. Their mothers must have done this late last night while they were sleeping. She grabbed her bag and secured it on her back, Ruuto doing the same.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they headed out the door and down the street. When they got to the area they were supposed to meet Kakashi sensei, he was no where to be seen. Rai had met them there; he looked tired (When did he not?). Kyoko sighed and then stood there, waiting for Kakashi. One hour slowly turned into two which turned into three; still no sign of Kakashi.

Ruuto and Rai had sat down by this time; Rai falling asleep. Finally after four hours, Kakashi showed up. He acted as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning team." He greeted casually.

"You're late sensei!" Ruuto yelled, getting to his feet.

"Sorry about that. I came across a black cat and had to take the long-" Kyoko suddenly cut him off.

"Save it sensei, I've already heard that one. " Her arms were crossed and she carried a cool demeanor; just like Sasuke.

"Way…." Kakashi said finishing his sentence. "Now for the mission. You have to get these bells from me." He extended his hand to reveal two small bells. "What?! More training? What about a mission?!" Ruuto yelled angrily.

"This is to determine weather you are good enough to become real ninjas; or if you fail." He explained, clipping the bells to the waist of his pants.

"But we already passed graduation from the academy. Doesn't that mean anything?" Rai asked, still looking tired.

"Yes and no, but let's not get into to much detail." He pulled an alarm clock, seemingly out of nowhere, and placed it on the top of one of the three five foot posts a few yards from where he was standing. "This clock is set for noon. IF you fail to take one of these bells form me, you fail!"

"But sensei, there's only two bells, how come?" Ruuto asked confused.

"That way, one of us is bound to fail." Kyoko explained, glaring at the proctor.

"Correct, the one who doesn't get the bell will be tied to the post and won't get lunch and will have to watch me eat mine." He added, a small smirk hidden under his mask.

The three had hopeless expressions on their faces. Now understanding why he told them not to have breakfast.

"Well I'm gonna win!" Ruuto cheered excitedly.

"Class clowns are always the weakest link; prone to failure. You're just like your father was; a loser." Kakashi said with a sigh.

Ruuto fumed with anger. He pulled out a kunai and was about to attack; those words ringing clearly in his head. No sooner had he gotten ready, Kyoko had struck out at the sensei; swinging her leg back to kick. Kakashi stopped it easily. Kyoko pulled out her own kunai and drove it at him with all her strength; aiming to whack this lowlife right on his masked face. Kakashi grabbed her wrist with his other hand and twisted her writs around. He threw his weight forwards and sent her flying into the ground. His knee was pressed against her rib cage; pinning her down and the kunai she had used was pressed against her neck. Kakashi was holding it.

"And your goal there was too…?" he asked, mocking her.

"Nobody insults my father's friend, or Ruuto you loser!" she spat at him, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Yeah you tell him Kyoko!" Ruuto cheered. 

"Shut up loser!" she said angrily. "Nobody insults him but me." She said back to Kakashi.

He stared down at her and continued to give out instructions. "When I say _go _you will attack me with everything you've got. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you don't have a hope of beating me." He got off Kyoko, but not before pressing down a bit harder with his knee and winding her. She sat up and he tossed her the Kunai. "Alright, begin!" he announced. The group just stared at him. "…What's the problem?" He asked, clearly confused.

Kyoko gave a huff and rolled her eyes, "You didn't say _go_." She said, adding emphases on the 'go'.

"At least your father wasn't this mouthy." He shot back. "Alright 'go'." He sneered. Kakashi then jumped away and vanished into the forest.

Kyoko was on her feet in a flash. She sprinted for the trees, her teammates close behind. They flew through the trees till they came to a clearing not far from the posts. Kakashi stood there, reading his pervy book.

"Alright now!" Ruuto hissed angrily.

"No wait!" Kyoko tried to stop him but was too late. Ruuto burst through the trees and let out a loud yell. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Kakashi.

Kakashi side stepped and the kunai missed. Ruuto continued to run at him. He pulled back his fist to strike but Kakashi side stepped again; this time he stuck out his foot. Ruuto tripped over it and skidded head first across the ground into the trunk of a tree. When he hit, a rope appeared and then Ruuto was hanging from the tree; suspended from the rope, tied securely around his ankles.

"Idiot," Rai said rubbing his face. Kyoko sighed and watched as Kakashi went about lecturing Ruuto. He had his back turned to where the other two were hiding.

'Now's my chance!' She thought, pulling out shuriken and kunai. She threw them directly at her proctor; connection! Kakashi went flying off to the side. Before he touched ground, he changed into a log; the shuriken and kunai protruding on the side. 'Replacement!' She thought frantically. 'He knows where I am now, gotta move!' Kyoko tore through the trees, desperate to get away. 'Someone's fallowing me!' she took a sharp turn to the left, landing in the clearing; Ruuto still tied to the tree.

"Hey Kyoko, gimme a hand?" Ruuto asked. Kyoko didn't even turn around but in one swift movement threw a shuriken and cut the rope. Ruuto did three summersaults and landed on his feet then fell down. He began struggling with the rope.

Kakashi then appeared right as Ruuto go the rope off. "You've left yourself wide open." He said staring her down.

Ruuto vanished into the trees without a word. "Gee thanks loser. I free you and this is how you repay me." Kyoko growled, rolling her eyes. "Good help is so hard to find these days." She smirked.

Kakashi sighed, "So are you going to start telling me how you're better then the rest of your teammates? I mean you are daddy's little girl, right?" He said. Clearly he didn't think highly of her.

"Hey you said it not me." She said and pulled out several shuriken and threw them at Kakashi.

You' can't use normal attacks on me." He said while dodging them. Before he landed again, someone grabbed him around the shoulders and pressed a kunai to his throat. He turned his head and gasped, Kyoko was holding him. Or rather Kyoko's shadow clone.

"Surprise," She said.

"Shadow clone," he said and grabbed her by the shoulders. With one great heave, he threw her over his head and at the other Kyoko. They collided and there was a loud 'poof' sound and smoke.

Once the smoke dissipated, he saw Kyoko sit up from where she had fallen and rubbed her head. Kakashi chuckled slightly then stopped abruptly; staring over her shoulder. Kyoko arched an eyebrow and turned to see what he was looking at. The blood drained from her face and she froze.

"Sensei, Please tell me this is one of you allusion jutsus."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuh!!!!! Gasp what's going to happen? What did they both see? Why is kyoko so scared????????? So many questions. Well gotta read the next chappie to find out:p yeah mean but hey I love cliffies :P all you readers out there who leave cliffies I salute you! Cliffies are possibly the best thing to have in a story so keep em up:p **

**Yorkie-s**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY FOR CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so here it is, hope you like it:p**

"Sensei please tell me this is one of you allusions jutsus." Kyoko begged him, tears now streaming down her face. When Kakashi didn't reply she panicked. Ten feet away stood her father, bruised and bloody with a kunai protruding from his leg.

Without thinking, she ran to him. Before she could reach him he held out a hand to stop her. she stopped dead in her tracks, her breathing heavy. "Kyoko," He said softly. "I need you to go find Rai and Ruuto and get out of the village. Go to the village hidden in to sand, to Gaara. He's already on his way to get you but you must meet him half way."

"But why?" Kyoko asked, now very scared.

Sasuke reached own and pulled the kunai out of his leg and tossed it to the side. "The Akatsuki have attacked."

"Un-Uncle Itachi?" she said. Sasuke's eyes clouded over and he nodded. "Where's mom?" she asked frantically. 

"Go now!" he yelled before turning around to be met by an Akatsuki ninja.

"Kyoko listen to your father!" Kakashi yelled, running to aid Sasuke.

Kyoko nodded and began blindly running through the forest. She didn't get far before she collided with Rai and Ruuto, who had heard every word her father had said. Kyoko grabbed Ruuto by the arm and began dragging him down the pathway.

"Where are we going?" Ruuto asked annoyed and slightly scared.

The three some where tearing through the forest floor; avoiding the trees. "To my house, we need supplies." She replied, they continued in silence for several minutes before Kyoko came to a dead stop; Rai and Ruuto colliding into each other. Kyoko stood there for a minute, 'I know I heard something." She though.

"What?" Rai whispered, daring to break the silence that engulfed them.

She shrugged off the thought and was about to continue when a shuriken whistled past her ear. She felt the sting of the cut and the warm blood on her cheek seconds after. Activating her sharingan she spun around and threw a kunai, impaling a ninja in the shoulder. Rai and Ruuto had joined the battle. Ruuto had gone after the ninja Kyoko had his and Rai after another one.

"You stupid child!" a voice screamed. Kyoko was then pulled back by her hair. She landed hard and stared up into the face of a cloaked ninja. All she could see of his face was his razor like teeth that gleamed slightly. She pulled to get away but that only hurt more. Without a second thought, she grabbed a kunai and cut her hair. Black strands floated through the air.

Kyoko was on her feet in an instant. She grabbed the ninja by the neck and hurled him at a tree. He hit it with a loud crack and sank to the ground, motionless. Kyoko turned to her companions, their opponents in similar states.

With a nod, they all began running to the Uchiha estate again. They found it empty and hurried inside, grabbing food, supplies and weapons. Kyoko ran to her room to get more kunai and shuriken. She stopped when she got to her parents room. She walked in and opened a large oak trunk at the foot of their bed. They kept their memoirs of the old days inside.

She shuffled through the letters and pictures and pulled out what she was looking for. A pair of white beige shorts and a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with a wide high collar. She quickly changed and retied her headband around her forehead. She also grabbed a picture off the dresser; it was one of her and her parents not that long ago. They were at the park and Uncle Naruto had taken the picture for them.

She smashed the frame on the floor and pulled the picture out. Shoving it into her pocket she grabbed her bag and ran to her room, grabbing the weapons; hurriedly running back down the stairs. Ruuto and Rai were standing by the door waiting for her.

"Ky-Kyoko, you look exactly like Uncle did when he was a kid." Ruuto said tossing her a bag of food and a water canteen.

She ignored his comment and stuffed the water and food in her bag and the threesome ran out the door.

Kyoko stole one last glance at her childhood home. Would she ever see it again?

XXXXXXXX

They flew through the trees, not daring to look back. They had been going at this for hours now, trying to put as much distance between them and the Akatsuki as possible. IT slowly began to get darker out. Kyoko was having a hard time staying awake and her stomach hurt every time it gurgled; she hadn't anything to eat today, none of them had.

Kyoko landed on another tree branch and pushed off again, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she was headed straight for a tree. She gasped and tried to move but was unsuccessful. She braced her arms in front of her and hit the tree hard. She fell to the ground and almost managed to land properly, but tumbled backwards and ended up on her stomach. She groaned and pushed herself to her knees. Ruuto and Rai and stopped and here now beside her.

"Are you okay?" Ruuto asked concerned. 

Kyoko nodded and looked around. It was bark now so she couldn't see much. "We should make camp." She said taking her bag off. Ruuto nodded and began building a pit for a fire; Rai gather firewood. Kyoko began setting up the beds and got food out. After a while they had the fire going and food cooking. "How far have we gone?" Kyoko asked with a yawn.

Rai shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Dad said that Kazekage Gaara was on his way." She added, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. Without meaning too, she slumped forward and leaned against Ruuto's back.

He turned and looked at her, "Hey I'm not a pillow." He said grabbing her by the shoulders and laying her down on one of the beds. Kyoko rolled onto her side and yawned again, curling up into a ball.

"We gotta keep moving; can't stay in one place to long." She mumbled; her eyelids as heavy as bricks.

Ruuto nodded and laid his jacked on top of her, moments before she fell asleep.

**End Chapter 3, beginning chapter 4!!!!! Okay so hope yall liked it! Chapter three coming right up! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sry that the chapters are so small. I just have a lot of different sections in the stories so I need to make sure it all kinda evens out and makes sense, well anyways heres chapter 4**

Sunlight, bright and burning the backs of her eyes. Kyoko blinked several times before sitting up. Her stomach was gurgling so much she thought is might explode. She looked at her two teammates. They were sleeping soundly around what was the fire pit. Kyoko yawned then went to her bag and pulled out some bread and cheese and ate it hurriedly.

"Gaara is coming from the Sand village, us from the Leaf…so where would we meet?" she thought out loud. Grabbing a map from her bag she splayed it out on the ground and marked off where the Leaf and Sand villages were. "So if both groups are traveling relatively at the same speed…we should meet up here. Tamaka." She said placing a finger over the small dot on the map. "Never heard of it before; must be a small village."

"What's a small village?" Ruuto asked sitting up. He had bags under his eyes and his hair, though it already stood up, was slightly chaotic.

"Tamaka, ever heard of it?" Kyoko asked, showing him the map. He looked at it and shook his head. "I didn't think so," She sighed and nudged Rai. HE sat up with a start, drool running down his chin. "Morning," Kyoko said pointing to his chin. Rai rubbed it with the back of his hand and yawned.

"So tell me why you dressed up like your dad?" Ruuto asked, eating part of a loaf of bread.

Kyoko reached up and felt her hair. It stuck out drastically in the back and her bangs grew over her left eye. She simply shrugged, "No one will think twice about a group of boys passing through. Two boys and a girl cause suspicion." Ruuto nodded then went back to eating. "Hurry up, we need to pack up and keep moving; we're not safe until we reach Gaara." Kyoko said, packing up her bed.

"Yeah we should go." Rai said while looking around.

Once they finally packed up, they began walking. An hour passed, then two, which slowly turned into three. They hadn't reached any village yet and were starting to get tired.

"How much longer?" Ruuto whined.

"Not much Ru-" Kyoko began saying but stopped. 'What was that?' She thought looking around for the source.

"What's wrong?" Rai asked, watching her. She ignored him and continued searching. "Kyoko?" Rai asked again.

'I know I heard something!' she thought, becoming frustrated. She activated her sharingan and did another sweep of her surroundings; still nothing. "It's nothing." She said turning back to her teammates, only to find them in the hands of two large masked ninja. 'Why didn't I hear them?!' she thought angrily.

"Alright kid," One of them said. He had darks hair and wore black pants with a black shirt; his companion identical only he had lighter hair. "Do anything rash and your friends here die!" His voice was deep and unsettling, Kyoko refused to let that show.

"Who are you?" she asked, mustering up all the hatred she could.

"We've got orders," was all he said. Before he could say anything else he gasped and fell back. A man wearing black and had a hood on with ears stood behind him. The companion turned and looked at his fallen comrade and his killer.

Kyoko seized this opportunity and charged at him. She elbowed Ruuto in the shoulder, sending him flying out of the man's grasp. She drew back a fist and hit him hard on the jaw. His head snapped back but he quickly recuperated and hit her in the gut. She heaved, coughing up the tinniest bit of blood, dripping form her bottom lip. Kyoko clenched her jaw and moved back a step and kick the man. He fell back on the ground.

She then leapt back while doing a series of hand signs and got read. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" she chanted and held her hand up to her mouth in a sort of claw shape. She took a deep breath and blew out hard, fire coming out. When she stopped and the fire had dissipated, all that was left was a big burnt circle. The man had escaped, they other lay motionless.

"Kyoko are you alright?" Ruuto asked running over. His hand was bloodied.

Kyoko nodded and tried to hide a blush. 'What is going on?!' She screamed in her head. She blushed even harder when Ruuto grabbed her hand to rub a cut on it; one she hadn't noticed before. "It's nothing," she said drawing her hand back. "Ar-are you okay? What happened?" she asked, mentally kicking herself.

"Huh, this? Oh it's nothing, just a scratch, must have happened when I fell." He smiled happily and began sucking on the cut on his forefinger. Kyoko smiled subtly back She turned to look for Rai, and then spotted the guy with ears. Her defenses went up and she glared at him.

"Who are you?!" She asked, stepping in front of Ruuto.

"He was right, you are just like your old man." He said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean 'just like my old man'?" She asked, her anger increasing. Rai appeared beside her, not a scratch on him.

The man stepped forward so that his face was visible. He had purple designs on his face and a large object wrapped in bandages with a small tuft of fur or hair sticking out from the top on his back. "No wonder Gaara labeled it as an 'A' rank mission." He said with a slight huff.

Kyoko raised both eyebrows, "Kazekage Gaara? So that must mean that your…Kankuro?" she asked.

"He nodded and grinned, "The one and only. But enough chit chat, we gotta move. There's bound to be more where these guys came form." He said kicking the form on the ground. The threesome nodded and they all leapt away and happed through the tree tops.

They didn't stop until the sun had begun to go down. The genin collapsed in a heap beside a stream just outside a village.

"No more, I can't go on any farther." Ruuto said, gasping for air. Kyoko beside him nodded her agreement and took a large gulp of water from her canteen. The water dripped off her lips and ran down her chin and neck.

"Kankuro, what's going on?" Kyoko asked, setting down her canteen.

Kankuro didn't even pretend to not understand. He sighed and stopped setting up his bed. "In all honesty? I'm not really sure. There had been rumors flying about that the Akatsuki were going to finish off the Leaf village; for good. But I thought they were just rumors." He stood up and straighter and stared out into the orange sky. "Maybe he's gonna finish off the clan for good this time."

Kyoko gave a silent gasp then clenched her jaw and punched the ground hard. "Have you heard any word about our parents yet?"

Kankuro shook his head, "All communication between the Leaf village has been stopped; probably the work of the Akatsuki." He looked back at the three and his expression softened. "Hey look, your parents will be fine. Come on they're with the number one knuckle headed ninja, right?"

The threesome smile, "Yeah, uncle Naruto," Kyoko said, a faint laugh escaping. "I hope you're right." She added softly.

"Come on Kyo-kyo, stop being such a wet noodle." Ruuto said reaching his around her and pulling her into a hug. Kyoko blushed a deep red before she let herself hug him back. She could feel him smile his wide goofy grin.

"So what do we do now?" Rai asked, sitting down on his bed. "What do we do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we gather more food and supplies in town; then we continue on to Tamaka." Kankuro said making a pit for a fire. "We need to go in unnoticed; as in don't draw attention." He said staring straight at Ruuto.

"Hey why are you looking at me?" Ruuto asked, a small glare on his brow.

Kankuro gave a huff and lit the fire, "Because you're your dad's son." He answered. "Speaking of sons, why do you look, and dress, like Uchiha?" he asked Kyoko.

"Maybe I don't want to be Kyoko, Maybe this will be the only tie I have left…" She trailed off; reaching into her pocket and pulled out the picture she had taken form her parent's room. She stared hard at it, trying to remember the sound of her mother's laugh, the feel of her father's kiss on her head; everything that, at that time, never seemed important. Kyoko had never realized how much she needed her parents, how much she wanted them, until they could be stolen from her.

She silently cursed herself for running away and not staying there to protect them. What kind of ninja was she?!

Kyoko, Kyoko!" Rai was saying over and over again.

Her head snapped up, "Yes what?'

Rai sighed and rolled his eyes, "Are you hungry?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, uh, mhmm," she said with a nod. Rai tossed her some bread and dried fish. She ate it hurriedly and washed it down with three large gulps from her canteen. When she was done she crossed her legs in front of her and rested her elbows on them; her hands in front of her, leaning against her chin. She glared off into the woods. The trunks of the trees glowing gold form the light of the fire; the crickets chirping their sweet songs to the moon.

"Look," Kankuro said, "Get some sleep and worry about everything else tomorrow, okay?" he laid down on his bed and rolled onto his side.

"Yeah, goodnight," Kyoko said and did the same. She closed her eyes and was soon cooed to sleep by the soft melody of the cricket's chirp.

**END CHAPTER 4!!!!!!! So hope you all liked it. Chapter five should be coming soon-ish. Oh and for those of you here's the pronunciation of the MC's names. **

Ruuto: Roo-toe (like the end of naruto's name)

**Rai: Ray.  
Kyoko: kinda easy but its just Kyo co. **

**Well that's it. Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter is mainly going to be a whole whack of cliffys, (warning to all you that hate cliffys). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Kyoko, Ruuto, Rai, and the new character you just read about in this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'There was a sound I know there was!' Kyoko though suddenly. The group had been sleeping soundly a half mile outside a village. Kyoko had been awoken by a sound coming from the woods. 'I know I heard something.' She thought annoyed. She slowly reached into her kunai holster and pulled out a kunai; holding it firmly in her hand.

The rustling began to get fainter. She sat up and looked around the camp, onyx eyes sweeping over everything; nothing out of the ordinary.

'There's that rustling again, but it's fainter!' Kyoko stood up and slowly ventured into the woods.

It was still early in the morning, dew still fresh on the grass and trees. If not for inheriting her father's cursed sense of hearing, she would still be asleep. She also wouldn't have ever had to hear her parents fighting when she was little; but that was a moot point. She had forgotten to put her shoes on before she started this little venture so her once white socks were muddy and her feet nearly frozen stiff.

"This is pointless; I'm never going to find anything. It was probably just some stupid rabbit or a stray cat or something." Kyoko hissed angrily. The sun had slowly peeked its face over the tip of the mountains and the woods were now less dark. "Alright now to go back to camp." She mumbled tiredly.

Kyoko hadn't gone more then a few feet when there was a loud snap. She whirled around, kunai in hand and sharingan engaged. First there came a low chuckle which slowly turned into a stream of laughter.

"Who's there?!" Kyoko yelled frustrated; she'd had enough of this game.

"Well hello, dear sister."

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke wandered the hall of his house. All the pictures had been broken and the walls were torn and shredded with kunai and shuriken. His home unfortunately had been the scene for a battle. The village had fared no better.

Bodies scattered the floor and blood painted the walls a dark crimson color. His onyx eyes swept over the scene before him; letting the reality sink in. Leaving the gruesome scene, he retreated to the upstairs, which was in no worse condition then below. Kyoko's room had been nearly destroyed. The windows and furniture had been smashed and most of her things obliterated. He closed the door, hiding the image behind a barrier.

He slowly made his way back down the hall, ignoring the pain that seared through his side and shoulder every time he moved. He slowly pushed open the door to his room and glanced around. It had been untouched; except for the trunk at the end of the bed. IT lay open, its contents scattered on the floor and bed. Broken glass scattered the floor, crunching under her feet as he walked across the room. He searched through the chest, trying to determine what was missing.

His old clothes were gone, along with the picture that was on the dresser; the frame smashed to pieces. This was not the work of the Akatsuki; Kyoko? He picked up the frame that was on the floor, studying it. His heart pounded faster as he examined it more closely.

"No, she can't have," Sasuke stared at the picture frame. "She can't find out!"

XXXXXXXX

The sharp clang of metal scraping metal rang loudly through the alleyway. Sakura was nearly at the end of her rope, these Akatsuki didn't quit! Her side was bleeding badly from a shuriken and her vision was beginning to blur from the loss of blood.

The form in front of her moved again, coming at her in a blur of black and red. She moved out of the way and planted a paper bomb on his back. She focused what little chakra she had left on the soles of her feet and pushed away. From behind her she could hear the bang of the bomb, the smell of smoke filling the alley.

She landed awkwardly and fell to her knees, her breathing was ragged and every breath shot pain through her lungs and side. Her lips were dry and she tasted iron in the back of her throat. She could hardly stand, the pain was so bad.

Her fear was not for her own life, but rather that of her family. She had agreed with Sasuke to send Kyoko away so as to protect her form this But right now, she was terrified for her daughter's life, and the life of her husband. She had no idea where he was right then.

After she composed herself, she struggled to get to her feet. Her limbs wouldn't work they way she wanted them too. Her right leg refused to move at all, no matter how hard she tried. Her arms had begun to go limp as well. With a grunt she pushed herself up onto one foot. She was breathing harder now and the iron taste had begun to move farther into her mouth. With one more burst of strength she could do it. She took in three deep breaths, and on the third, tried to stand.

Sakura's world suddenly began to change shape and danced around before her eyes. She swayed back and forth and collapsed on the ground. She could feel blood trickle out of her mouth and form a puddle under her cheek. Her head hurt and she couldn't move.

"So much for being a _great_ Uchiha. Guess it's in their blood. Pathetic little girl." The person she was fighting taunted.

"But you…I…"Sakura breathed softly.

"You die!" The man said picking her up by the cola of her shirt. He drew out a knife that was longer then a kunai and the hilt was bright red color.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed slowly; nothing happened. She felt rain on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at her attacker. A dark liquid dripped off his lip and landed on her cheek. It wasn't rain, it was blood. The knife fell out of his hand and landed with a clatter on the cement and he collapsed on top of her. The extra weight on her chest made it even harder to breath.

The other body was soon lifted off her and Sakura stared into the face of her old sensei. "Ka-Kaka-Kakashi sensei?' she asked, breathing faintly.

He nodded and stooped down and picked her up; carrying her bridal style. With a burst of chakra he leapt out of the alleyway and onto the rooftops; taking Sakura somewhere safe.

Sakura's head was spinning and she still had so many questions. She opened her mouth to say something but her world faded black and she fell unconscious, a question still on her lips.

XXXXXXXX

'Sister?! Did her just call me sister?! Wait a minute, who is 'he'?' Kyoko thought, stunned by this stranger's accusation.

"Heh, I can't believe tuu-san never told you." He said with a chuckle, coming out from hiding. Ha had on a large black cloak with red clouds on it. His hair was long and black, coming to his jaw line and the tips were flames with pink. His bangs arched up in the front like Sasuke's and he had one emerald eye and one black one. He appeared to be around the age of twenty and he had a scar going from the bridge of his nose down to the sharp line of his jaw. He had Sasuke's looks, but his features were a bit more defined.

"You look exactly like tuu-san. Fashion statement?" he enquired, walking closer and circling her; sizing her up.

"So that cloak just screams 'I'm cool'." She shot back, onyx yees fallowing his every move.

"Are you as quick as your tongue?' he sneered, pulling out a kunai.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, "Quicker then you pinky." She snarled. Suddenly her arm stung bitterly, pulsating with each movement. She grasped her left arm, right under her shoulder and cringed. Blood ran through her fingers and stained the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yeah, reflexes like cat." He mocked, watching her carefully.

She smirked angrily, retaining it as best she could as the pain intensified. "OoOoO, you can beat up a girl, you must be so pr-" she was cut off as a blow was first delivered to her head, then gut, ending with a swift kick to her feet; landing her face down on the ground.

"Now before you say anything else stupid, know that if you do annoy me I will kills you." Kyoko struggled to get up partway to look at him. He stood in the same position as before; as if he had never moved in the first place. His speed matched, if not beat Sasuke's and her own.

"You bas-" she coughed out, but he stopped her with a 'tsk' sound.

"Were you not listening?"

She grunted and got to her knees, struggling to stand up. "Wh-who are you?" was all she could muster. She hadn't fully caught her breath and it hurt to move; plus her head was throbbing.

He chuckled again, running his hand through his hair. "Like I said before, I'm your brother."

"So beating the hell out of me is just how you greet all family members?" she said sarcastically. She leaned back against a tree for support and gasped when she felt a hand curl around her throat.

"Not all the time, no." He said with a smirk. His face was inches away from Kyoko's, his breath wafting over her nose. It smelt like salt water. "Lucky for you though, my fight is not with you, rather a Sasuke Uchiha."

"Dad," she asked, eyes widening, "But what are you going to do?"

He grinned evilly and moved closer, his moth directly beside her ear. "Hm, dear child, I am going to kill him. Then, once I have finished with him, I will kill Sakura." His breath felt warm on her ear, sending a shiver through it. "And who knows," He continued, "One day, I may even come after you. But for now, I'll settle with them and that pathetic village." He drew back and stared at her.

"But uncle Itachi…"

"Is not even aware of any of this. This is all a big set up. After the village is destroyed, the world will think that it was the Akatsuki that did it and I can continue living a peaceful lifestyle."

"Then why did you come search me out? Why are you telling me all of this?" His grip tightened around her neck and she gasped for air; clawing at his fingers.

"Because dear sister," he pulled her forward then pushed her back hard. He heard cracked against the trunk of the tree and she slumped to the ground, unable to move. "You are bait."

XXXXXXXX

Ruuto yawned and stretched his arms above his head; his spine and arms cracking in several different places. He sat there lazily for a moment, looking around the camp.

"Oyo, Kyo-kyo!" He called, noticing her empty bed. He stood up and yawned again. "Hey Kyoko, where are you?" He called again, walking to the edge of the campsite.

"Ruuto, stop yelling!" Rai said, annoyed that he had been woken.

"Oh, sorry Rai, I was just looking for Kyoko." He said indicating towards the girls empty bed.

"What? Where did she go?" Rai asked, still drowsy from sleep.

Ruuto shrugged and continued his search for Kyoko. He wandered around the campsite, calling her name repeatedly. He stopped when he tripped over that large bandaged thing that Kankuro had been carrying on his back; landing on top of Kankuro with an 'ack'.

"Watch it kid!" Kankuro said angrily, throwing Ruuto off. H landed on the ground with a 'thud' and an annoyed moan. "What's with all the noise?" Kankuro asked, staring around the campsite.

"We can't find Kyoko." Ruuto said, rubbing his head and sitting up.

"S'that so?" Kankuro said getting up and looking around; dark eyes sweeping over everything. "Kyoko, Kyoko!" he called out.

"I'm here!" came a happy reply. They all turned to look at the girl slowly walking out of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!!!!! Okay guys this is the last chapter I have written out right now so after this it may take some time for a new chapter to come up. This last one will be very short, I just want to get what I have up and out of the way so as to make room for the new stuff. Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews! Seriously all of you have just made my day! Hehe I was so shocked that people actually enjoy it thank you so much I'm so happy! K here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'I…I…can't….move.' Her eyes fluttered open and she was blind in the near darkness. Searching around, her movements were limited. Her arms and legs had been pinned down with thick leather straps and they hurt her wrists. Her head hurt and dry blood made it hard for her to open her eyes fully.

She could hear the faint sound of foot steps, the clatter of metal on stone and the rise and fall of angry voices. Kyoko struggled to sit up, straining her neck to see down to where her feet where. From what she could tell, she was in a stone room, small and with only one widow; painted black. The only source of light was from a slit under the door to her right.

The voices had stopped by the door and she could see the shadows move around from under the door. The handle on the door began to turn and she closed her eyes softly; waiting for what ever may come.

'Click', the catch on the door released then clicked once more as it closed. The person took one step, then two, then a third, their feet making a soft tap as they came closer to where Kyoko was. They stopped when they were mere inches from her. She could feel their vision burning into her, refusing to waver.

"Why did you close your eyes?" asked a small voice.

Her eyes shot open and she turned her head and was met by the soft smile of a small boy. He appeared to be about seven or eight and, from what she could tell in the darkness, had the cutest face she had ever seen.

As she continued to stare at him, he tilted his head to one side in curiosity; only intensifying the aura of cuteness. IT took all of her strength not to smile. "I was tired." She said watching him. In the dark, it was hard to get a good look at him and she had to almost squint to see him clearly.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. Stunned, she thought of a good answer. Finally conceding and she nodded once, slowly. "I thought so," he said with a smile, closing his eyes; looking even more adorable. "Do you want t play with me?" he asked eagerly.

'If I say yes, what would the outcome be? But if I say no…But this could be my chance to escape and get away!' She nodded again.

He smiled happily and pulled out a kunai and went about cutting the straps on her arms and legs and across her mid section. Once free, she swung her feet onto the cool wood floor, still only in socks.

'Still regretting that decision.' She thought unhappily. She took one look at the kid then went to the door and peeked out. Her eyes burned from the lights. She squinted until her eyes adjusted then made a break for it. She ran through a wide hallway that had many doors lining the side and one door at the end. The flooring was wood as well and it made it hard to run. She could see sunlight coming from the door at the end and she got excited. "Home free," She said eagerly.

Without warning, a hand clasped around hers tightly. They swung her around and threw her face down on to the floor. Her arm was pinned behind her and her cheek meshed into the wood.

"See now, how did I know you would do that?" asker her so called 'brother'; delighting in her anger.

"Because you're psychic as well? Or should I be saying psychotic? She shot back.

"Still as sharp as ever I see." He said getting up and walking around in front of her. Kyoko groaned and pushed herself up to her knees and glared at the man in front of her.

"Tuu-san, what's going on? She was going to play with me!" The little boy form before said sadly.

"Tuu-san?!" Kyoko asked shocked.

The man didn't even bat an eye but kept them trained on Kyoko. "Mikoto, I told you not to go near her." he scolded the young boy.

"Awwwwwwe, but I wanted to play!" he whined.

The min sighed, "Looks like you've got a new play mate." He said with a grin, addressing Kyoko. He reached his hand into his cloak and pulled out a type of collar. It was black and had a small ring around the front. "See this? This is your new necklace. Consider it a gift form me to you." He said smugly and walked forward to put it on her.

"LIKE HELL!" She yelled and pulled back her fist to strike at him when she felt the cool metal of a knife on her throat and the sting of her skin being penetrated.

"One step ahead," Said the man's shadow clone. Angrily she settled down and allowed him to put the collar on her.

"You go a leash too?" she said smugly, glowering at him from her spot on the floor.

"Why yes, yes I do!" he replied with a pleased smile and clipped it onto the ring on the front. "Now this collar prevents you from using your chakra. If you do, it sends a shock through your entire body; immobilizing you until you stop trying to use your chakra. And let me tell you, it hurts." He said pulling on the leash, dragging her to her feet. "Heal doggy," he said with a satisfied, yet taunting, grin.

'Hn, wanna see my trick?' she thought evilly. "Sick 'em!" she yelled, jumping at the man.

She tried in vain to activate her sharingan. As she did, pain shot through her entire body. It started first at her neck and spread through her shoulder, arms, torso, legs and feet. Every tendon, every muscle, every ounce of her entire being ached with an incredible pain.

It was a fire that slowly pulled her apart bit by bit and devoured her. Her screams of agony offered her no comfort as her legs gave way under the strain of her own weight. The pain finally did subside, but only after she gave up on her sharingan. Laying there on the cool wood flooring, she slowly began curling into herself in utter agony. Her body shook uncontrollably and a cold sweat covered her.

"I warned you," The man said with an annoyed sighed. "Alright someone get her up, she went for the big one." He snapped his fingers and a man walked over and picked Kyoko up. Her body was completely limp in his arms and she couldn't think clearly.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," She muttered over and over again.

"No you're not going to die," he said, still annoyed. 'Man this kid's a handful, just like you were tuu-san.' He thought smugly. 'Ah well, this should be fun.' He led the way down a corridor and they left the girl on a bed, closing the door loosely behind them. "Stand watch," he instructed the other man and he led his son away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**K so sorry about the shortness of the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next one up soon, or I may just make this one longer, I'm not sure yet, tell me what you guys think! And tips are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**yorkie-s**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura had been unconscious for about a day now; dead to the world. Kakashi had hidden her as best he could; using his broken apartment for shelter. Like the rest of the village, it had fared poorly.

Aggravated by this thought, he sat in the chair across form his bed where Sakura lay and rested his hands against his chin. This could not have been the work of the Akatsuki. Granted enough signs pointed towards them, but the members of their party were too few for an invasion of this size. But then who did that leave? Who else would want to destroy the village?

If Orochimaru and the Akatsuki had joined forces, there might have been enough to wage a war this size. But that was highly unlikely. If it really was the Akatsuki, why had there been no sign of Itachi or the others? Where had all these other ninja come from? If it had truly been the Akatsuki, wouldn't he have hit hard first then taken out Sasuke? If that truly was his goal, he would have struck hard, taken Sasuke out, and left, leaving the village barely standing.

Whoever it was was hell bent on finishing off this village. A hundred ninja had attacked, all flawlessly skilled; all tainted to kill. There had been many casualties thus far, many that would be hard to get over. Kakashi had seen several of his comrades fall; some he wish he hadn't. How many had died? He did not know. All of the villagers had been evacuated safely, "Dumb luck," as Kakashi put it. They were safe in the water tribe village. Now only the strong and able bodied and every ninja up to this level of combat remained.

They had managed to push the enemy back, but how long would that hold? They had been silent for now, but Kakashi feared the worst. What were they planning?

Infuriated, he slammed his fist on the arm of the chair; this offered no relief. What also troubled him was that he had heard no news of the children in three days. Ever since Sasuke told them to run, he had not seen or heard word of them. On top of that he also had no idea where Sasuke was. Granted he was no long Sasuke's sensei, but he still felt responsible for him; as he did for Sakura and Naruto.

"I wonder how the kids are doing." He thought out loud. Had they reached Gaara safely?

His mind became clouded and he stood up and began pacing. The village was silent tonight, for the first night in several. The only sounds to be heard were that of Sakura's breathing and the melodic tapping of Kakashi's feet on the flooring.

Kakashi stopped pacing suddenly; a new sound could be heard. It was a rasp scrapping sound, like something being dragged across the floor, and heavy breathing could be heard outside his door. Kakashi readied himself, placing himself between Sakura and the door. He hadn't lifted his head band yet to reveal his sharingan eye, but he was prepared to if the circumstances called for it. He spread his legs a little wider, positioning one hand one hand in front of him, palm facing the ground. With the other hand he braced the wrist. Did he have enough chakra for chidori? One shot at best and he had to make it count, no matter the cost. The door knob slowly turned, the door opening even slower.

Kakashi got ready, then nearly fell back as the person entered. "No, it can't," he said shocked. The person reached a bloody hand out then collapsed in the floor. Leaving Kakashi stunned and hopelessly confused.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright guys, we found Kyoko, now it's time to go." Kankuro said skeptically. Something about Kyoko didn't sit right with him.

"Okay," they all said in unison and began packing up.

"So, Kyo-kyo, what were you doing in the woods so early?" Ruuto asked while rolling up his bedding.

The girl gave him an innocent smile. "Hm, you know, just picking some wild flowers!" she exclaimed cheerfully and extended her hand to show a bouquet of bright red and purple flowers.

"Uhh, wild flowers?" Ruuto asked, now sweat dropping.

"Since when have you ever picked wild flowers? You hated flowers as a kid!" Rai exclaimed. "I should know, you always hated going to my mom's flower shop. I believe your exact words were 'Flowers are a waste of time. They last for a day then wilt so what's the point of going through so much trouble?' And as I remember, dad had to stop mom from strangling you." He said, watching her for any kind of reaction.

She simple smiled, "Hm, Can't a girl change?"

"Change? Yes. Over night? No." Rai said while cramming what few things he had into his back pack.

"Well sorry I'm not all lazy like you Rye." She exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"His name's Rai." Ruuto corrected her, eyeing her suspiciously; now he had his doubts.

"That's what I said," she retorted non-caringly.

"No, you said Rye."

"What ever let's go. I need to buy new clothes, something with more purple in it." She said while analyzing her outfit. "Where did I even get these drab clothes anyways? I mean you could ha-"

During her rant, Rai and Ruuto had both pulled out kunai and had them pointed at "Kyoko"; much to Kankuro's shock.

"Where is she?!" demanded Ruuto angrily.

"Where's who?" The girl asked confused.

"Kyoko, what have you doen with Kyoko?!" Rai said; anger eminent in his eyes, but retaining a cool demeanor.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm Kyoko! Now put those away before you hurt someone, namely me!" She said frustrated and tried to walk past the two boys.

In one swift move, Ruuto turned then kunai around in his hand and nailed the girl in the jaw. She stumbled back and then was completely thrown off to the side by Rai who delivered a hard kick to her gut. The girl skidded across the ground several feet. When she did come to a stop, she just laid there.

"Did we kill her?" Ruuto asked.

"I don't think so," Rai replied. The two both stood stunned by what had just occurred.

Suddenly, catching all three of the travelers off guard, there was a loud 'poof' sound and Kyoko was hidden in a cloud of smoke. A high pitched girl's laugh slowly began to fill the air. Slowly emerging from the smoke walked a girl who appeared to be about eleven or twelve. She had long purple hair that was tied with a single band and her hair swung down past her tiny hips. She had a pinched nose and bright, luminous red lips. Her eyes were a penetrating green and she had finger nails long enough to be claws. She wore a short black top, revealing most of her torso and it had long sleeves with tares all the way along them. Bandages covered her legs and were hidden under a long pair of tight purple shorts that came to her knees and she had a pair of cropped black shorts over top of those. There were also bandages wrapped around her fingers and a scar on her upper back that inched its way around her middle.

"So what gave me away?" she asked in a voice that sounded to young for her.

"Aside from the fact that you're not Kyoko?" Rai asked with a angry glare. "That you had no idea where you got those clothes from. We were with Kyoko the day she put them on; they were her father's but that's a moot point right now. Who are you and what did you do with Kyoko?" Rai asked with a bored expression.

"My, my aren't we demanding? Good thing you're cute." She said with a wink, causing Rai to blush slightly; but he covered it up with a glare. "I am Suki, the water goddess!" She said raising both arms in the air.

"So you control water, eh?" Ruuto said with a challenging look in his eyes.

"No, what gave you that idea?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ruuto's jaw dropped and Rai just stood there with a confused look, much like his father's. "Hence the name?" Kankuro said with a 'duh' expression on his face.

"Oh, the dog speaks!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "No I don't control water, I just thought it was a cool name." she said with a grin.

Kankuro sweat dropped and rubbed his hand across his face. 'This kid's nuts,' he thought to himself. "So you're just a kid who can perform basic ninjutsu; why are you here?" he asked tiredly, he'd had enough of babysitting.

"Hm, why else? I'm here to kill you." She stated simply.

With that said, Ruuto doubled over with laughter. He rolled on the ground, clutching his sides as he laughed. Suki glared angrily at him.

She stamped her foot madly, "Stop laughing at me!" she screamed at him.

This only caused him to laugh more, "Don't go having a temper tantrum on us." Ruuto managed to gasp out between laughter.

"I am NOT having a temper tantrum!" she screamed, even more mad now. On a second thought, she stood up straighter and replaced her angry snarl with a seductive grin. "No matter, by the time you can even think of apologizing, it will be too late." She stated matter-of-factly; placing her hands on her tiny hips.

"What are you going to do? Poison us while we play tea party?" Kankuro asked, getting more and more ticked off by the second. "Come on kid, peck up your little circus act or water dance or whatever it is that you're doing and go home; you're giving me a head ache.

Suki glared at him and extended one hand towards him. Her eyes became and electric blue color. With a deadly force, lightning appeared seemingly out of nowhere and hit the ground, three feet from where Kankuro stood.

His gaze never wavered from her and he let out a long low whistle. "You, uh, missed." He said, pointing to the ground beside him.

She got even angrier at this and charged at him. She lifted a tiny fist and struck out at him. He blocked it easily. Exasperated, she tried to land another punch or a kick; all to no avail. After a while of this, she began getting tired and her tiejutsu became sluggish and sloppy. One more punch, she could land it! She did a half jump back and pulled her arm back, extending it with all the strength she could congregate. She felt her fist collide with flesh, and she almost smiled, until a hand clamped around her wrist and spun her around till her arm was pinned behind her. Immobilizing her and rendering her unable to use her ninjutsu; though that one attempt at scaring them used up to much of her chakra. So she would doubtfully be able to do it once more so soon.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to wrestle her way free.

Rai sighed and rolled his eyes, "Man, what a drag." He said and walked over to the small girl. He pinned her with a glare and she immediately stopped struggling. "Listen, there's no way you're going to get out of this so stop trying! Now we can end this now if you just tell us where Kyoko is."

The girl returned his stare, mesmerized by his eyes. "They took her away." She told him, fidgeting slightly in the uncomfortable position. "Boss said he was taking her to the base. He said she was the key." She explained further.

"Where is this base?" Rai asked evenly, never batting an eye.

"A few miles east of Tamaka."

"What do you mean 'key'?"

"I don't know, he never explained it."

Rai eyed her for a minute before asking his next question. "Who is 'boss'?"

Suki hesitated before answering, "His name…" she paused again."

"Come on tell us already!" Ruuto demanded angrily.

Ruuto's sudden outburst had earned him a glare form Kankuro.

"Shut up kid!" he said.

"His name," She started slowly, "His name is Kiyo. Kiyo Uchiha."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END CHAPTER!!! MUahahaha okay so hope yall like it, I've already started working on the neck chapter. So it should be up soonish. Hope you guys are liking it so far! Oh and the pronunciation for that last name is 'Key-yo', I kinda made it up on the spot, it might already be a name but it was the first thing that sounded good at 12:30 at night :p so yeah well thank you for all the reviews again! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, upsadaisy," Kyoko said tiredly, rolling herself out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. "Okay, baby steps," she said coaching herself up into a standing position.

"So she's alive." Said a voice form the doorway.

"Someone sound the trumpets!" she said while turning around, expecting to see her no good 'brother' standing in the doorway. Catching her off guard and nearly causing her to fall back, she was met by the kind smile of a boy 'Okay, he's so not my brother,' she thought.

The boy had raven colored hair and dark onyx eyes. His hair was short and messy styled, framing his cheek bones and jaw line. He was about Kyoko's age, maybe a year older and he bore the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his black shirt. The rest of his attire was pretty basic, off white shorts, bandages on his arms and a kunai holster on his left leg.

"There's more of yo….us? There's more of us?" She asked shocked, wondering just how many Uchihas were going to pop out of nowhere.

The boy smirked, his smile identical to Sasuke's. "Dad told me you were a sharp one." He said while approaching her.

"Yeah, what else did he say?" she asked, sliding one foot backwards slightly.

"That you got reflexes like a cat." He said and finger flipped her in the forehead.

She crossed her eyes in an attempt to see where he had flicked her then returned her gaze to him, "Did he now?"

He did a half nod and stuck out his hand, "My name's Deiyo."

Kyoko just stared at it for a minute, unsure of what her next move should be. Deiyo smiled kindly at her and going against all instinct, she grabbed his hand. "Kyoko."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked smirking.

Before she could stop herself, she smiled back.

"Come, kaa-san wants to meet you." He said and pulled her by then hand and led her out of the room and down the hallway. She recognized it as the same hallway where she'd tried to activate her sharingan after this stupid collar was put on her.

"So where's the other one?" she asked.

"Mikoto? He's having a nap; he was out all night training with dad."

Kyoko thought about this for a moment, "All night-wait, how long was I out for?"

"Uhm, about a day," he said offhand. "Here we are! He said and led her through the door she had tried to escape through the day before.

"A whole day?" she had started to say but stopped when they stepped outside. They were in a garden that surrounded the small building they had been in, full of geraniums and carnations. They were located in a small village of sorts, with houses and small shops. Men, woman and children were every where, going about their daily lives. Some of the buildings bore the Uchiha clan symbol and there was a large wall encircling the entire 'village'. "What is this place?" she asked dumbfounded.

"This is my home." He replied. "It's somewhat an Uchiha estate, but it's more then just Uchihas that live here; there's also a bunch of friends and extended family." Deiyo explained, still dragging her by the hand.

Kyoko nodded slowly, still mesmerized by the immensity of this small village. She snapped out of her trance when she heard someone call Deiyo's name. A lady with long dark brown hair approached them. She glided as she walked and she had a smile brighter then the sun. She had full red lips and penetrating blue eyes. She was about the same high as Kyoko's brother and was very slight.

"So, this must be the infamous Kyoko." She said when she had reached the two. "Hello dear and welcome to our home.

"Well certainly not the greeting part I was expecting, but arigato." She said and bowed out of respect.

"Hm, yes my husband can take things to far sometimes." She said softly.

Kyoko frowned at stared intently at the ground, "Yeah, too far." She mumbled.

"Do I now? Why has no one told me this before?" asked an all to familiar voice.

"Kiyo, where have you been? It's almost lunch time and you're a mess!" The woman scolded playfully.

"Forgive me Tysa; there were pressing matters that demanded my immediate attention." He said and kissed heron the cheek. She giggled and swatter him good naturedly.

'Kiyo,' Kyoko thought, rolling the name around on her tongue silently. 'Sounds like a girls name.' she thought bitterly.

"What matters, may I ask, demanded you immediate attention? Tysa asked, smiling broadly.

'Hn, the destruction of my village, my family maybe?' Kyoko thought; realizing too late that she had spoken out loud.

Everyone had stopped smiling and stared at her, Deiyo glowering at her. "Sasuke Uchiha deserves what ever he gets for what he did to dad! I mean he-"

"Enough Deiyo," Kiyo said sternly. The boy began to protest but Kiyo shot him a look and he silenced instantly.

"You true colors shine through." Kyoko hissed at Deiyo.

"Kyoko, you too," Kiyo said to her.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. What, you trying to be my father too? Hate to tell ya, but I already got one; you know the person you're trying to murder?" When she had finished, she felt the sting of a slap on her cheek. Her head snapped back slightly, but she quickly turned and glared at Tysa. Her cheek was warm and the sting of the hit made her eyes water.

"Not another word!" Tysa hissed quietly.

"Hn, repeat in the genetic DNA; never thought it'd be so soon though." Kyoko mumbled eyes down cast.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyo asked, becoming frustrated with the situation at hand.

"I'm talking about you!" She shot at him. "I've been told that those who fail to learn form their pasts are doomed to repeat them. Guess we never learned our lesson; guess I never learned my lesson. The murderer genes, you're just like him."

"Stop talking in riddles!" He glared at her. "What are you talking about? Who am I like?"

She gave an angry smirk, sadness hidden safely behind it, "Uncle Itachi." She said softly.

Kiyo's eyes clouded over, but only for an instant before returning to normal. Deiyo, enraged, grabbed Kyoko's shirt collar and hit her point blank in the jaw. Her head snapped back and she landed hard on the ground. Deiyo grabbed her collar again and lifted her partway off the ground and hit her again; getting one more good hit in before his parents managed to retrain him.

Kyoko laid on the ground, nose and mouth bleed and her jaw turning purple, forming a large bruise. She slowly sat up and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, smearing the blood across her cheek.

"Deiyo, you and your mother should go now." Kiyo said, staring down at the injured girl. Neither of them protested and quickly walked away.

"Well he ain't no sissy boy I'll give him that." Kyoko said while getting to her feet. Kiyo just stared at her, no emotions visible on his sharp features. "Not one for humor, are you?" still nothing.

Kiyo suddenly grabbed her by her upper arm and began half leading half dragging her down the street. "You'll be staying with me and my family in a spare room; guarded at all times. You are not to leave the room without an escort; no exceptions. He said as they walked.

"What happens if I do?" she challenged him. He gave her a look and she returned her gaze to the road.

"You can either eat meals with us or in your room; it's up to you. But you will be courteous to Tysa; no exceptions." He added, eyeing her as he did.

"Hn, whatever," She said, feeling him tighten up on her arm.

They finally came to a large house in the middle of the village and he led her in. Once inside, they passed a living room, kitchen and dinning room before he led her down an alternate hallway and into a small room.

It was an off white color and had minimal furniture; just a basic bed, dresser, desk and stool, and a closet in the far north corner. There was a window beside the bed that had a clear view of the south wall of the village.

Kiyo led her over to the stool and sat her down, "Stay here," he said then left the room. Kyoko rubbed still bleeding nose with her hand, making a big red mark on her hand. "Stop that," Kiyo said walking back into the room with a medical kit in his hand. "You're just making a bigger mess." He grabbed her chin and lifted it, dabbing at her nose with a cotton ball. "You are going to be a handful." He said with a sigh.

"Well you could always send me home when I miss behave." She said, starring cross-eyed down at her nose.

That earned a small smile, "Hn, if only." He finished off by butting a butterfly bandage on the cut by her mouth. "There, all better; well…almost." He began putting everything back into the box. "Lunch in a half hour and you will be joining us for this meal." He stated as he began walking out of the room.

"Hey wait you said I could choose!" she said running after him out the door. Suddenly, there was a form in front of her and she collided with it. She stumbled back and tripped over her own feet, landing on her backside. "Alright, who put the wall there?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Kyoko, meet Kubo. He'll be your escort from now on." Kiyo said, looking at the man in front of her.

Kubo was a tall man, in his mid twenties. He had dark black-blue hair and deep green eyes. If not for the fact he was a lot older then her, she might go so far as to say he was good looking. He had shark cheek bones and crooked smile. He wore black shorts that went past his knees and a red shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back; only it was different. It was half the Uchiha symbol and the other half was a feather; some other clan symbol perhaps?

Kyoko stared yo at the man towering over her and gulped. If she crossed him, she'd be a goner. "H-hi Kubo," she said, smiling weakly.

"This is the girl? She looks like a boy, but then again her face is too cute for a boys. Are you sure about this Kiyo?" Kubo asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Kiyo nodded, "This is her. Tysa's going to alter her wardrobe tomorrow." He gave Kyoko a smirk and began walking away.

"Wait a minute, alter?!" She called after him, but he turned a corner and was gone. She turned her attention back to the human sky scraper in front of her. "Lucky you, you've been reduced to babysitter and an over sized playmate." She grinned at him.

"Do you enjoy this?" he asked, folding him arms across his muscular chest; the muscles in his arms bulged.

"No, I just try to find the sunny side of everything." She stood up and walked over to the window, staring off into this distance. "Where are you dad?" she whispered.

"Alright lunch is in a half hour and you've go tot get ready." Kubo said while opening the closet and pulling out a pair of loose blue capris, a plain white t-shirt a pink spaghetti strap dress. He tossed them to her and began walking to the door.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with these?" She asked examining them.

"You, uh, wear them?" Kubo said, giving her a confused look.

"You seriously expect me to wear a pink dress?"

"Yes,"

"Are you on anything?"

"Nope,"

Craaaaaapp," She moaned and closed the door. She could hear Kubo chuckling on the other side of it. She rolled her eyes and quickly changed. For her hair and ran her fingers through it a couple of times so it didn't stand up as drastically and hung nicely over her left eye. She tied her head band loosely around her neck and sighed; it just had to be pink! With one last look ever she went to he door and opened it.

Kubo sized up her appearance and smiled, "So you are a girl!" he said acting surprised.

"And you're not as dumb as you look!" Kyoko retorted.

"Hey no sarcasm," He warned. Then with a sheepish look, "Just how dumb do I look?" he asked, twiddling his fingers in front of him.

"You said no sarcasm." She said and crossed her arms.

His whole face fell be he soon went back to normal. "No matter, I have just enough time to show you the grounds before lunch!" he said leading the way out of the house.

He led her all around the grounds, showing her all the important things like watering hoses and flowers and ponds.

"One hundred and one lame ways to kill time," Kyoko mumbled, making an imaginary list. "….one hundred and two, one hundred and three."

"What did I say about the sarcasm?" Kubo asked annoyed.

"Sarcasms' my life line," She said.

"Yeah well I can't stand it, so quit it or else."

"Or else what, you'll say or else?" She said without thinking. He gave her an angry glare, "Sorry," She said quickly, "That one slipped."

"Well don't let it 'slip' again." He said while leading her back inside.

"Oh I forgot something in my room!" she said and ran down the hallway to the small room. Once inside she began rooting through the pockets on her shorts; pulling out the picture of her and her parents. A small smile, tainted with sadness, slowly danced across her lips. She began rubbing the picture between her index and thumb, trying to remember the feel of her mother's hair. 'None of this can be real, can it?' she thought sadly. AS she did, the back of the picture slid upwards and fell away; a second picture! It floated to the floor, landing face down. She slowly reached down to pick it up and looked at it.

All the air left her lungs and she dropped the first picture. Her hand started shaking and it slowly began to spread till her entire body shook.

"No, this can't be right! She said, fear rising in her chest.

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed as he laid a cool cloth over Sasuke's forehead. After Sasuke 'barged' into Kakashi's apartment the day before, he had come down with a fever and had suffered major blood loss.

"Stupid fool, have you learned_ nothing_ I taught you?" he asked exasperated.

Sakura had finally woken and was steadily getting better and was steadily getting better. Though, after seeing the state Sasuke was in, she began worrying about Kyoko immensely.

"Is she alright?" She asked him suddenly.

He sighed and looked up from the sleeping Sasuke. "I don't know Sakura."

A tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor. "I can't lose another child, not again." She sobbed, barley above a whisper.

"She's a smart girl. She is just like her father; I'm sure she's fine." He tried to comfort her.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes then lifted her hand and focused chakra on it and began healing her wounds. She would have done this sooner, but Kakashi insisted that she didn't have enough strength or chakra to do so. Now that she was better, she was more then capable. When her wounds were healed, she got to work healing Sasuke's. They were bad but nothing she couldn't handle. When done, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Sakura with a dazed look.

"Where, where am I?" He asked, struggling to sit up from his lying position.

"You should lay still." Kakashi advised.

He ignored him and sat up anyways. "How…have, have you heard anything about Kyoko?" He asked Sakura. She shook her head sadly.

"No ones heard anything of the children. Sasuke, I can't lose her. I just can't." Sakura whimpered, eyes glazing over with tears. "I have to go find her, I can't just sit here!" She began to sob again; her entire body racking.

Sasuke reached over and pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly. "We will, we'll go fin her." he said, kissing her head softly. He then did something he hadn't done since he was very little, he cried.

XXXXXXXX

"Rasengan!" the cry echoed through the alley. Naruto shoved his open palm with the swirling ball of chakra into his opponent's chest, sending him spiraling to the ground. He stood hunched over, panting heavily. Behind him, he could hear the quiet thumps of Hinata's "gentle fists". Soon it ended with a muffled thud as her opponent lay vanquished.

When Naruto turned around, he was shocked to see Hinata crying. He was by her side in an instant, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She sniffed and rubbed her cheek with her palm, "I'm worried about Ruuto." She said. Naruto closed his eyes and held her tighter. "We need to go after him; we shouldn't have sent him away like that." She added, a small sob escaping her throat.

Naruto nodded, "We'll go find him."


	9. Chapter 9

The room was silent as she walked in, Kubo right behind her. The air was thick with mal contempt and she hated every minute of it. Tysa would not look at her and Deiyo refused to waver; glaring at her with such resentment. Kiyo had no emotion visible on his face; he simply watched. Mikoto was the only one smiling, obviously oblivious to all events currently at hand. Kyoko cast her gaze downwards and sat in the only open chair beside the small boy.

"Where are your shoes?" the boy whispered as the meal began.

She arched an eyebrow and looked down at her feet. Still only clad in those dirty, now off white, socks. "I guess I forgot." She said sheepishly.

"We'll fix that tomorrow, and throw out those horrible boys' clothes you were wearing." Tysa said while cutting into her sweet and sour pork. There was anger in her voice and she disdained the young girl seated at _her_ table.

"Nani, no you can't! Kyoko said frantically. Kiyo shot her a look but she ignored him. "Please don't, please, you've taken everything else I have. Please let me have this one thing!" she was getting closer to tears then she would have liked.

Tysa contemplated this for a moment, then finally nodded. "Fine, you may keep them; but you will not wear them." She said sternly.

Kyoko nodded and stared down at her plate. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Deiyo asked smugly.

She continued to stare at the food; sweet and sour pork, fried rice and stir fried vegetables. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, but the thought of food sickened her. "I'm just not hungry," she said softly. Kubo, who was sitting beside her, arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

Kyoko didn't talk for the rest of the meal and let their words float over her like smoke; choking her and threatening to kill her. Her mind was else where; on that picture. It made all of this real, every part of it. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach and threatened to break her.

When it was all finally over, she stood up with out a word and went to her room. She crawled up onto the bed and hugged Sasuke's shirt to her chest; holding on to the last of all her hopes. The picture lay on the table beside her bed. She glared at it and with one swift movement picked it up and ripped it into a thousand little pieces and stuffed them between the mattresses.

When Kubo finally caught up with her, he was accompanied by Mikoto. The small boy ran over and jumped onto the bed in front of her; smiling broadly.

"So we're cousins." It was more of a statement then a question.

Kyoko nodded, she didn't have the energy or the intent of correcting him; this was still all just a bad dream. Regardless of undeniable truth, it was not real!

"Do you want to play hide and go seek?" He asked, bouncing on the bed.

Her first thought was to say no, but then reevaluated her answer. What she needed right now, was an escape; a plan to be more specific. This gave her a chance to inspect the grounds; perfect. She nodded and he pulled her by the hand off the bed, out of the room and into the gardens; Kubo not far behind them. She sighed as her ran off, telling her to count to one million. She began counting, as he hid.

XXXXXXXXX

"Why did Kyoko never tell us about this Kiyo?!" Ruuto demanded; still brooding from the information Suki had given them.

"Ugh, shut up already!" Rai said, exasperated with Ruuto's constant annoying questions. "Alright, Suki, explain this to me again. Who is this Kiyo and what does he want?"

The young girl sighed, "I already told you! Boss wants to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Why?"

"He said he had a score to settle with someone, and that that girl was the key to his success."

"What's he planning?"

"To. Invade. The. Village." She said slowly, much to Rai's annoyance.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. "Other then that; what did he mean when he said 'he had a score to settle'?"

The purple haired girl gave him a look he couldn't decipher. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell any of us." She paused for a minute. "But…I did over hear him talking to someone once; some girl. He said that he'd 'finally get back at him for doing this to him; him and her both'."

"Who are him and her?" Kankuro spoke up.

"I don't know," the girl said.

"Look kid, if you hold any information back…"

"I swear that's all I know!" she exclaimed, looking genuinely scared.

"Regardless, we have to rescue Kyoko; but we need to know where this 'base' is. Kankuro said.

"I said it's a few miles east of Tamaka." Suki said; getting more and more irritated with the interrogation.

"Argh! We've wasted too much time already! Let's go and rescue her already!" Ruuto barked angrily.

Kankuro sighed and messaged his temples. His headache was steadily growing worse. "Alright," he finally said. "We'll meet up with Gaara and Temari in Tamaka and leave the girl with Temari. We'll send word to Konoha then go find this base, alright?" he asked them.

"Hai," Came the mutual response.

XXXXXXXX

Chakra mixed with adrenaline raced through his legs as he pushed harder. He had to reach the gate. Once he hit the gate, the real challenge would begin. The figure beside him was pushing just as hard; both equally desperate for the same goal. Two other figures soon joined them, then a third; creating a team of five.

One single thought raced through each of their minds; one final task that each knew must be completed. Lives were hanging in the balance; their children's lives. Their actions, their efforts could tip the scale. Each act had to be preformed with precision; there was no room for mistakes, there never was.

With one last bound, they broke free of the village and left it behind them. Team seven was back once more; one final brawl before if legitimately finished. Pupils, teachers, friends, but above all else, they were family.

Failure had over stayed her welcome.

XXXXXXXX

Fear, would be the appropriate word. Kyoko was scared, terrified out of her mind scared.

She slowly eased open the small window and crawled out. She had wasted too much time in this place. Ruuto and the others were waiting for her.

She paused for a minute, observing her surroundings. Her view now was more panoramic then the small window had originally allowed her.

During the hours she was left in that pathetic excuse of a room; she would stare out the window. She made herself believe that, if she looked hard enough, believe hard enough, she would be able to see Konoha from her small prison. That's how she knew; it was time to get out.

Her stupid brother had made the mistake of underestimating her. There was no way she was going to sit by and wait to be rescued. That dimwitted son of his was becoming a real pain to; always making wise cracks about her and Sasuke. Both of them were going to get what they deserve, eventually.

Slowly, she crept away from the house and silently hopped he fence surrounding it; completely unaware of the pair of eyes that fallowed her every movement. With a quick shoulder check, she began running. Hardly making a sound she flew past the other houses, one goal in mine; the wall. Once she hit the wall, she would be home free. With little effort needed, she scaled the wall at a horizontal angle; pumping chakra to the soles of her feet. A simple task.

Upon reaching the top, she jumped off, landing perfect and noiselessly in the other side. She then took of into the woods, abandoning that dismal place and baka of a brother behind her.

XXXXXXXX

"Heh, and I thought she'd never do it."

A dark figure stood idly by the side of the house. Silently, he watched her crawl out her window and hop the fence. He chuckled to himself as he watched her go; smugly mocking the victorious look branded across her face. She was dumber then he had originally thought; slipped right into a trap. She had fallen right into the palm of his hand; and now, he was going to crush her.

His entire plan was fitting perfectly together. Everything was running like clockwork. But, why did he fell so guilty? His utter disdain for Sasuke pulsated through him; surpassing every other emotion and all logical reasoning. If he hated him so much, then why did he fell this way? Was it because of her? Did this girl have something, anything, to do with this new found sentiment?

He dismissed this idea as quickly as it had come; merely a passing thought. He was simply nervous about events yet to take place. Tables were beginning to turn and soon, he would have his revenge.

XXXXXXXX

Night was settling in on their tiny group as they slowly approached Tamaka. They were running low on supplies, but their spirits rose high as the village became clearer with every step. They had yet to encounter Gaara and Temari, but they were getting closer.

Kankuro led his tiny team of genin, plus Suki, around the north side of the wall; being very careful not to draw any attention to their group. Unfortunately, with Ruuto as excited and anxious as every, it made this task near impossible.

"Ruuto," Kankuro hissed angrily. Ruuto turned and gave him a blank look. Kankuro sighed and rubbed his face for the umpteenth time; if this mission didn't kill him, this kid sure as heck would. "Look, go scout out the east wall, see if you can see the 'base' water girl was talking about. He instructed.

Ruuto nodded, "Hai," he said and left the small group.

"That kid's a few noodles shy of a ramen bowl, isn't he?" Suki asked, watching as he vanished around the corner.

Rai and Kankuro both looked at the girl, then nodded, "So troublesome," The said mumbled. Suki giggled slightly.

Meanwhile, Ruuto was busily sneaking around the east side of the wall.

"Man, I can't wait to find this Kiyo and give him a piece of my mind!" he said heatedly.

'Don't give him too much, you don't got that much to spare.'

He could hear her exact words as clearly as if she had been standing right there. A pang of remorse shot through him; making him feel sick to his stomach. He began thinking back to their first day with Kakashi sensei; about what Kyoko said her dream was.

_"I want to protect everyone precious to me. Because, in the end, they make it all wroth it."_

But now it was his turn, he had to protect her. She was in trouble and it was up to him; him, Ruuto Uzumaki! This thought made him even more resolved to save her. Determination creased his brow and he slowly began creeping around the wall; observing everything. Slowly, he made his way over to the east side of the wall.

XXXXXXXX

'Slowly, quiet, don't make a crack…..sound.' Sasuke thought, then sighed as he turned and looked at Naruto. He had an idiotic look on his face and Sasuke was about ready to strangle the doofus.

"Argh, Naruto," Sakura growled.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata stuttered.

Kakashi sighed, what a time to be nostalgic. Well, at least Sakura was no longer trying to win Sasuke's heart; one problem down. Now to get them to start acting like adults, there was the real dilemma.

"Alright guys, enough of that." Kakashi said tiredly. "We have to hurry and find the kids." All of them nodded.

"Alright let's do this, believe it!" Naruto cheered while backing up. Regretfully, he back right up into someone and yelled out in alarm. He spun around, ready for anything.

XXXXXXXX

Ruuto was beginning to get nervous; he could have sworn he had heard voices. He began spinning around frantically; jumping at every small sound. He began backing up, eyes grazing over everything. Just then, he bumped into someone and he let out a terrified yelp; which only scared him even more. He leapt forward and turned to face his opponent; kunai in hand.

His adversary had done the same and the two began a stare down. Ruuto stared closely at the figure in front of him. Hit with realization, his lips began to twist into a smile as he ran to embrace the person.

"Kazekage Gaara!" he yelled happily.

Temari peered over the confused Sand Nin's shoulder, "You know this kid?" she enquired.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto reared around and pulled a fist back, ready to defend himself. He then stopped mid blow, clearly confused. Before him stood an equally confused Shikamaru.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes. "Is this some sort of genjutsu?" he asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"If only," Shikamaru huffed. "Man what a drag. Ino insisted on going to find Rai; though I told her a thousand times he'd be fine. Troublesome woman." Yes, it was defiantly Shikamaru.

"I heard that!" Ino said, irritated. She walked up to the small party, her blond hair bouncing as she walked. She was clad, like always, in mostly purple. "If Rai was fine, then why are these four here?" She asked him, pointing a finger at the other jonin.

Shikamaru sighed, finally giving into Ino. "Fine, fine, you were right." She beamed. "Have you found them yet?" He asked, turning his attention back to the others. They shook their heads solemnly.

Just then, a new voice spoke. "Hey guys," Causing many of them to call out in alarm.


	10. Authors note

Hey guys! So chapter nines up Yay! Oh and before I forget, I do end up deleting the A/N's (authors notes) so if you get weird emails saying like chapter five has been posted or something, then that just means I've deleted an A/N. So chapter nine's up and I'm hoping to get chapter ten up soon. I've been having a majorly bad case of writers block lately but it's starting to clear. I have ideas and I know what I want to do, but I just gotta figure out how to get to them :p. Oh and thank you guys for the reviews! Hehe my story has reached over 2000 hits!!!! Yay very happy! Haha. So thank you guys for all ur comments and support! Any ideas for the story or criticism you have is very much welcomed! If I like your idea I will include it in the story, and I WILL give you credit for it. Thank you again for everything!!!!!! 

Yorkie-s


	11. Chapter 10

"Alright, I admit it, I'm lost!" Kyoko said, quite frustrated with herself. So much for her expert navigation skills; they certainly did her no good when she couldn't find her hair brush.

She sighed again, and then began climbing a tree to get a better lay of the land. It was dark in the woods, but the moon shone bright above the tree tops. When she broke free of the thicket, she was nearly blinded by the moon's light. She squinted until her eyes adjusted.

Had this been a different time, under different circumstances, this sight would have been one to marvel at. The trees continued on for another half mile then abruptly ended and a large field began. It spread out for miles to the north and south, lush with wild grass a two meters tall. Where the grass ended a stream began and wound its way around and out to the mountains surrounding the field. The moon reflected off the stream, as smooth as glace and cherry trees dotted the banks if the stream; blossoms in full bloom.

She did a quick scan of the area. She needed to head went, to Tamaka. From her current location, she couldn't see it, but knew of its general whereabouts. Directly behind here lay the village from which she had just come. She could faintly make out its outline and the faint flow of light emitting form it.

Confident she knew where she should be going, she quickly descended the tree and began heading westward. The trees grew thicker before she finally broke free. She began sauntering through the filed, momentarily forgetting her main goal. It rushed back to her when she heard the loud snap of a branch. She panicked as all instincts kicked in a crouched down in the grass, keeping low as she slowly began inching her way to the safety of the trees.

Before she could reach them, a figure loomed out of the forest. She knew who he was right away. His Akatsuki cloak, sharingan eyes and the sickly feeling his very presence left in the pit of her stomach made it all to clear.

'How did he know I left?' She thought, going over her exact escape. Granted, she had gotten slightly sloppy; her feeble desperation interfered with her naturally flawless abilities. She drew in a sharp breath, and watched him closely.

He roamed the tall grass; aimlessly. Was he aware of her disappearance? If course he was, why else would he be this far from his village? Kyoko entertained for an instant the notion that he was merely out for a 'stroll'; which fit perfectly with her first notion of him, he was crazed.

When he stood there and just stared out into the distance, she mustered up all the courage she had to get to the forest.

"You do know you're still wearing that collar, right?" his voice rang through the filed, rolling off the grass and floating through the wind. She gulped; this wasn't going to go over well.

With this collar, all her jutsus, and ever her sharingan, were completely useless. She searched her memory for any form of jutsu that could be even remotely possible; nothing. All were useless at this point.

'Great, maybe I can make him laugh himself to death.' She thought bitterly.

"Do you have something against shoes?" He asked, looking down at her feet.

She arched an eyebrow and looked down at her feet; bare save for the socks that were getting close to a muddy brown color. She cursed silently, in her haste she had made a point of changing into Sasuke's old clothes but, once again, forgot her shoes. Why had she not noticed till now?

While she was distracted by her thoughts, Kiyo advanced towards her, a series of punches greeting her. She braced her arms in front of her, blocking each blow as best she could. She finally had an opening! She planted both feet firmly on the ground and waited for his next attack. When it came, she crossed her wrists, catching his arm between them. She grabbed his wrist with one hand and braced his elbow for leverage with the other. Twisting her body around, she shifted all weight to her right leg. With one great heave, she threw her brother over her shoulder, slamming him upside down into the ground.

"So you really are a ninja!" He smirked.

"Don't act so surprised."

He slid his wrist from her hand and lifted his feet off the ground. Planting his hands palm down on the ground above his head, he pushed off and sprang to his feet.

Anticipating his next move, she side stepped swiftly coming up behind him and kicking his feet out; but he recuperated. He spun; fist extended and hit her in the jaw, snapping her head back. With the extra momentum, she spun down wards onto one knee. Bracing her weight with her hands, she extended one leg upwards, nailing Kiyo in the jaw and sending him into the air. She then turned over on all fours and jumped up.

Directly behind him, she drove her fingers into his back on a pressure point; immobilizing him for the moment. With that, she grabbed his arm and spun him around and kicked him in the side. Kiyo blocked it easy enough. With another twist, she was then beside him and brought her arm down on his face and sending him spiraling to the ground. Seconds before he hit, she landed one more kick to his gut; causing his body to curl forwards as it hit.

'Lion's Barrage!' She thought. Kyoko landed beside him, a few feet from the stream.

A cloud of smoke settled in suddenly and made it hard for her to see. It filled her lungs and caused her to cough, straining her lungs and throat. When it finally did clear, Kiyo was not where she had left him; instead a large log had taken his place.

'Replacement!' she thought worriedly. She had to establish his position and quickly before……

A cold hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. She was thrust backwards, into the icy stream. Her head was pushed under the water and it filled her mouth and lings. She closed her eyes when her lungs began to burn. She gaped like a fish and her lungs were begging for air, refusing the water that now spilled into them.

He mind began to race and she started to panic. Her heart had rapidly begun to speed up from the panic, but slowly began to slow to a frightening pace as it got less air.

Was this the end?

XXXXXXXXX

Temari stared at the group in front of her, confusion creasing her brow. She and Gaara had arrived at Tamaka moments ago and were searching the perimeters for the three genin. Instead, they had run into a bunch of bakas.

They had heard the group long before seeing them; no thanks to Naruto. They came up and Temari had spoken, startling them and causing Ino, Sakura and Naruto to call out in alarm.

Scream, as Gaara had put it.

"Jumpy much?" Temari asked, arching an eyebrow. "What are Nara and Yamanaka doing here?"

"Just Nara, they got married remember?" Gaara said, correcting his sister's error.

"My apologies," She said sarcastically. Kazekage or not he was still her little brother; but perhaps there was more to it. Was it, jealousy? "What's with the party?" she continued, placing her hands on her hips. Her large fan strapped to her back.

Naruto had calmed down enough to reply, "We're looking for our kids."

"Did something happen to them? How's Konoha?" Gaara asked; monotone.

"The village isn't doing as well as we would like, bit it's standing firm." Sasuke answered, still slightly annoyed with the three's out burst and Temari and Gaara's sudden appearance; without the children. He had hoped to have found the genin already with them. "We're trying to find the kids, Sakura was worried."

Gaara nodded, "They're close,"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I ran into your song not two minutes ago." He said, addressing Naruto. "He went to go get the others."

"Ruuto," Hinata said excitedly.

Her happiness was soon increased when Kankuro, Rai and Ruuto rounded the corner.

"DAD!" Ruuto cheered and ran to embrace him. "Mom, I missed you!" He said, holding them both in a hug. They both smiled and encircled him, merging into a group hug.

Ino ran to Rai and hugged him rightly, soon joined by Shikamaru; who was trying his hardest not to cry.

Sasuke and Sakura waited anxiously as Kankuro rounded the corner, followed by a girl. When she stepped into full view, their hearts sank.

"Kankuro, where's Kyoko?" Sasuke asked him.

The man sighed, "Look, Uchiha, Kyoko…" hr paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What happened to her!?" Sasuke nearly yelled; panic obvious in his voice.

"She was kidnapped," He finally said.

Sasuke could feel his hear give out and his breath die in his lungs. "Who…when…" he couldn't speak properly.

"Suki said it was by a Kiyo Uchiha, any relation?"

With that, Sasuke's heart completely obliterated. His hands shook and his eyes were bursting with fresh tears. What broke him the most, was hearing Sakura's sob converge with his own.

XXXXXXXX

Her lungs hurt more then when she was underwater. She lay face down on the bank of the stream, regurgitating the water in her lungs, strings of saliva hanging from her chin. She gasped through he flow, one hand clutching her stomach.

"Do not cross me again, or next time, I will kill you." Kiyo said, watching the pathetic little creature clasp onto her pitiful waste of a life.

"Wait, I think I've heard this one before." She said hoarsely, immediately regretting it.

Sharp pain spread through her ribs as he delivered a hard kick to her abdomen. Two, maybe three ribs were broken. He grabbed her shirt collar and lifted her off the ground, delivering a second strike to her jaw. Satisfied, he dropped her, a pleased smirk plastered on his face. All thoughts of compassion he had once held for the incompetent creature were now gone. All he wasted to do, now, was to beat her; possibly kill her. He had had enough of her and thoughts of killing her pleased him immensely.

He needed to focus on the goal. If he killed her now, all that he had worked towards, all his efforts would have been in vane.

Kyoko, once again, lay face down on the ground. A groan emanated from the back of her throat and she curled into her self, both arms wrapped around her middle. Her mouth was filled with a revolting iron taste. She tried to spit it out, but it just proceeded to run down her chin.

"Get up," Kiyo ordered. When she didn't, he began to kick her until she complied; staggering to her feet. "Not, walk," Her ordered again as he blindfolded her and began leading her away.

Kyoko no longer contained the strength to resist him, so she complied; realizing all further actions and any hope she once had was superfluous.


	12. Chapter 11

She sighed as she watched the group, what a bother. If not for these chakra infused ropes, she would have been able to escape. But that stupid dog had to be maddening.

Suki sighed again, louder then the first time; much to Shikamaru's annoyance. He was also getting fed up with this group and their constant bickering. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of his own.

"Man what a drag," Rai said. He and Ruuto were watching as the scene unfolded. They had given up on offering their own input, seen as the 'adults' shut them down right away.

"Where did Suki say the base was?" Sakura asked.

Suki growled, she'd answered the same question numerous times prior. "She's on the moon fighting space cows for possession of the chakra infused milk. It's a big deal up there." She said with a smirk.

Sakura nearly popped a vein trying to get at the girl. Naruto and Sasuke managed to hold her back, but not without a few bruises.

Sasuke then turned to the girl and pinned her gaze with his onyx eyes. "Where is she?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" Suki screamed, now very irritated.

"Look, we already established her position! It's a few miles east of Tamaka, move on!" Shikamaru said, equally irritated.

"Stop being a stick in the mud Shika," Ino said with a small pout and sigh. "Irrational."

"Redundant," He grumbled back, earning a small glare.

"Tell me more about Kiyo." Sasuke said to Suki.

"Kiyo Uchiha, well he's tall, well built, got one black eye and one emerald one; like hers." She nodded towards Sakura. "He has black hair, the tips flamed pink; and he also has a wife and two sons."

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped.

XXXXXXXX

Kiyo sighed and stared at the wretched creature laying at his feet; helpless. How easy it would be to kill her, right now. He already had the kunai out.

Hurting_him_ would please him greatly; to crush them _both_ in his fists. What a glorious thought. All those years of misery and torment they caused him, he wanted his revenge; he desired it. Of course this girl had done nothing. She was as innocent in all of this as he himself was. He only adversity was being born into this entanglement.

She made a noise and stirred slightly. Poor unfortunate child; she was going to pay for her parents' sins. He would clean up their mess, with her life.

He sighed once more, tearing his gaze from her and over to the horizon, barely visible through the trees. Suki had proven to be a useless tool. She was too conceited for her own good. He aim was dismal and her control was even shoddier. When angered, she would waste everything out of pure spite; an abysmal ninja. Hardly even worthy of the title; all together pitiful.

Regrettably, she would be lost. Thankfully, she was expendable. One life amongst the many at his disposal; she was insignificant.

He put the kunai away and moved away from Kyoko. He had forced her to walk in circles for hours, merely to wear her out. When the sun rose, an insurgency would begin.

With a long breath he slouched down by a tree to rest. The girl was bound tightly enough to keep a bull tranquil; he had nothing to worry about. He never did, she was no threat. His only concern was how this would affect Mikoto. He had become quite fond of the girl. He would be devastated to lose her; the poor boy.

He began to relax as sleep over powered him. He began thinking of Tysa, and of Deiyo and Mikoto. He began to dream.

XXXXXXXX

Kiyo stood, dazed and completely lost. Where was he? Everything was strange and so, odd. But it was also strangely familiar. Like pieces of a forgotten dream, or a distant memory. Should he know this place?

He stood in the court yard of a grand estate; a village inside a village. Buildings, places, lives, faces, all so familiar. It nagged at his mind; at his heart.

"Kiyo!" A voice called.

He turned and saw a face, he knew this face! Who was she, why couldn't he remember? The pink hair and flamboyant smile all proverbial. It engrossed him in pain, in guilt, but why?

She walked closer.

"You, what do-" he began but stopped as she walked past him; she walked_through_ him.

He turned to see where she was going, his heart jumping to his throat. She stooped down by a small boy and scooped him up in her arms.

He remembered. He was at the Uchiha estate. That was his mother, holding him

Angry tears swelled in his eyes and he fought to keep them back.

"Sakura!" a new voice spoke. One he also knew.

He turned and glared at this new voices' owner; Sasuke. Clad in his jonin uniform, no doubt about to head out on a mission.

"Coward," Kiyo hissed. "You coward!" He yelled, running at the man before him. He swung out with all his might, but to now avail. It merely passed through Sasuke, like he was air.

He stumbled forward and turned to see him walk to the two. He smiled warmly, embracing them. One big happy family

Sickening.

Anger consumed him and he began to see red. Everything turned red, then faded away into blackness.

XXXXXXXX

It hurt to breath. Her chest felt constricting and her head was throbbing. She couldn't remember much and her vision was obscured by blackness. She tried to move but found she couldn't. She began struggling but it only caused her more pain.

"So she lives." A voice taunted.

"Oh yes, everybody cheer!" She replied, barely audible.

A hand grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. A blind fold was removed from her eyes and she stared into a familiar face.

"Kubo?" she asked, confused.

"Hey kiddo," He said with a faint smile. "Did you not hear anything I said about the sarcasm?"

She grinned, "Sarcasms is my life line."

He sighed; this kid could be too much. "So I see you and your brother had an argument?" he said while untying her.

"More of a friendly discussion."

"Oh and just how did that turn out?"

"Heh, you think I look bad, you should see the other guy." She smiled.

"And just exactly how is the 'other guy'?"

She flashed a wild smile, "I beat his fist repeatedly with my face."

Kubo gave a chuckle, "So there ain't a scratch on him?"

"Not one,"

"Well aren't we just all cozy?" Kiyo said bitterly, walking up to the two. He had large bags under his eyes and his mouth was twisted into a venomous frown.

"Well aren't you ugly?" Kyoko shot back, rubbing her wrist.

Confused, Kiyo arched an eyebrow, "That's relevant…how?"

"To this conversation? It's not. I just felt like pointing out that I go the looks and the brains in the family."

Kubo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"And it's funny?" Kiyo snarled.

"Add, sense of humor." Kyoko chided.

Heat crawled up his neck and he struck out at her, hitting her across the face. Her neck snapped back, a grin still on her lips. With a low growl, he began walking away.

"Also," She coughed, "anger management."

Something snapped. He whirled around and lunged at the girl. Kubo felt inclined to stop him but was powerless against Kiyo.

Kiyo was significantly pleased. Watching her blood seep from her mouth and nose; what a sight! She went limp his hands and an unimaginable power surged through him. Suddenly, he stopped. The girl lay motionless on the ground in a pool of blood. He stood slowly, rubbing his hands on his cloak.

"I warned you," he said and slowly walked away.

He didn't look back.


	13. Author's Note

EHHHHHH!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haha k this is an author thank you note to all who have commented! Special shout outs go to Sn1ck3rD00dl3, Confuzzled239, ShamanShadow, SasukesGirl567, and Kittenbrs. Thank you all so so much! Your comments have made me feel especially good! Thank you to all who have commented thus far!

Be expecting the next chapter soon-ish. Oh and Kittenbrs, hehe glad you liked the 'I beat his face repeatedly with my face," line. But thank you to all, and to these 5 especially. I was reading over all your comments and it made my bad day a whole lot better.

Thank you for all the support!

Yorkie-s


	14. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Very sorry about the delay! I had a lot of homework going on and then I didn't feel like writing, but I'm starting to get back into the swing of everything. So here it is, at long last, Chapter 12!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto Characters, but the additional ones I do and the storyline.

"Sector A secure," a voice crackled over the radio.

"Sector B secure," said a second.

"Sector D secure."

"Sector C secure."

The group had positioned themselves around the base. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Gaara. All ready fro Sasuke's signal.

The group had been shortened considerably. To the insistence of their parents', and the noted complains of the two genin, Temari and Kankuro had taken them to a safe place. Also taking in Temari and Kankuro's noted complaints to being reduced to, and still, babysitting.

"On my signal," Sasuke's voice cracked over the radio.

"Hai," came the mutual reply.

Slowly, Sasuke began to inch closer to the 'base'. How long had it been since he'd last seen Kiyo? How long had those memories haunted him?

It was all so vivid, every detail; even down to what pair of socks he had worn that day. How long and how many times he'd tried to undo it all? How many times had he awoken in a cold sweat due to prevalent nightmares? None of these he could remember; but that day, crystal.

He had never wanted Kyoko to know. He feared she would think less of him; as a father, as a ninja, as a person. More importantly, as her father. Failing her would only ensue to kill him. He couldn't ever handle that.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's voice incise his thoughts.

"Copy that, move out."

All thoughts on the mission.

XXXXXXXX

Ruuto, Rai and Suki sat in a small circle around and even smaller campfire; Suki sill bound tightly. Temari and Kankuro sat off t the side muttering silent curses and anger towards Gaara. Him being Kazekage or even their brother had not convinced them to obey his orders. The simple fact that he was a great deal stronger was all the encouragement they needed. Though Gaara had changed a considerable amount since his encounter with Naruto all those years ago, still did not change the fact that he was scary.

"I am so dying his sand pink when this is all over." Temari said angrily.

"I think I'll let Crow eat his precious gourd too." Kankuro added.

While they schemed and brewed, the genin, and Suki, were busy concocting their own rescue plan. Not with out Suki's frequently annoying interjections.

"Do you honestly expect this plan to work?" She said, watching the two boys.

"Do you honestly expect us to listen to you?" Ruuto shot back.

"Look, I know you miss your girlfriend, but seriously! You might as well attack them with ramen noodles!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ruuto yelled angrily.

"Ruuto. Voice. Down. Shut. Up." Rai said annoyed.

"I think you doth protest too much." Suki mumbled.

Ruuto glared at her and a vain protruded from his head. Rai could have sworn he saw steam emit from Ruuto's ears.

"Can we please focus?" he sighed, looking between the two.

They both nodded. He nodded once and splayed a map out between them.

"Alright, I'm guessing that they've already suspected a rescue attempt soon, they they've probably already moved their location. Our best chance of finding them is scouring around the village. I'd say, keep a five mile radius."

"Why not just inspect the village itself?" Ruuto asked.

"Because that's where our parents will be."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Duh," Suki interjected.

"Wait," Rai said, turning his attention to the purple haired girl. "Why are you even here?"

She shrugged, "Moral support."

Both boys rolled their eyes.

XXXXXXXX

'This seems to be a reoccurring pattern.' She though.

Kyoko lay still on the ground, he eyes closed. Se could feel blood running down the length of her arm and seep into her clothing and a searing pain course through her back; making it impossible to be comfortable.

"Man did she piss him off that time." Kubo.

"Hn, like I give. She's just like her old man." Deiyo.

"What o you know, kid? All you know is your dad's story. She probably doesn't even know that much! As far as I see you're both biased."

There was a moment of silence.

"Like I care,"

"Well maybe you should." Kubo spoke with finality; bringing the conversation to an end.

Kyoko finally decided to try to move. She began to turn onto her side but that proved disastrous. The pain only worsened and she gasped. Her eyes shot open and she lay still panting.

"Sheesh kid, you trying to kill yourself?!" Kubo said as he pressed a wet cloth against one of her many injuries.

"Seems Kiyo has that part taken care of." She coughed out. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, cascading down her cheek and neck; it pooled on the ground below the arch of her neck.

"Shut up! What do you know anyways?" Deiyo demanded, his eyes smouldering.

"Coming from you!" She yelled back. "all you've done is bad mouth my tuu-san! You don't know anything about him!" She regretted yelling at him now as it cause her more pain.

"And you know nothing about my tuu-san!"

She huffed, "Yeah, cause first impressions aren't really his thing; are they?"

Deiyo just glared.

"Why do you care what I think? I'm just the long lost aunt; right?" she sneered the last part.

With a snort, he stood and walked away, leaving her confused and as hopeless as ever.

XXXXXXXX

'Slowly, quiet, don't make a –_crack_-….sound.' Naruto thought dismally as he looked down at his foot. A piece of broken pottery lay on the ground, small pieces logged into the sole of his shoe.

Gaara turned and glared at him.

'Idiot,' he though as he watched the yellow haired man. "Naruto, does the word 'stealth' mean anything to you?"

The man nodded, "Of course it does."

"Is it a skill you poses?"

"Yeah,"

"Then use it!" Gaara whispered angrily.

Naruto glared at him then turned his attention back to the base. They had gotten in easy enough; only to find it abandoned.

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the center of this base. Sakura was crying. Naruto felt a twang of hurt. His niece was missing and he felt useless, powerless to save her. He could only imagine how Sasuke must feel.

Other then them, the town was empty of people. Houses, some shops; nothing out of the ordinary.

A larger house sat in the center, a large garden surrounding it. The Uchiha emblem crested on the front arch above the door. Curious, Naruto ventured to wards it. He jumped the gate and walked up the path to the door and pushed it open. Normal house, living room, kitchen, dining room and some bedrooms; which were empty. He stood in the hallway for a moment before he noticed it, the room at the end of the hall.

XXXXXXXX

Deiyo watched her from a distance. She sat by silently, hugging her knees to her chest and other villages milled around the camp; ignoring her. What was she thinking? What did she know?

He shook his head to clear his mind and stood up. Cramming his hands deep into his pockets he approached her. Why?

She didn't acknowledge his presence when he sat crossed legged in front of her, nor did she reply when he greeted her. Regardless of how dismal the greeting was.

"What are you thinking? His question caught him off guard, her reply, however, did not.

Slowly she lifted her gaze to his, "Baka," she hissed.

Deiyo suppressed a smirk and held her gaze. "What are you thinking?" he asked again.

"Maintaining the resentment in her voice she said, "Climbing a mountain."

'Sharp as ever,' he though. "How much do you know?"

"About what?! Life?! Nature?! Air!?" She exclaimed erratically.

"Don't act dumb, it won't work. You know what I mean."

Yeah, sow hat? What's it too you?"

"I want to know your side." He was, perhaps, more surprised then she was.

Her eyes were slightly bigger, but that was all that gave away her curiosity.

"Okay, fine," she said, releasing her knees. "You want to know my side? Well I don't have one! My lie was completely normal and perfect till Kiyo came riding in on his stubby little horse and Akatsuki cloak and ruined it all! Till he tried to kill my tuu-san."

Deiyo was numb.

Muahaha! Cliffy! Well sort of, but again sorry about the wait! The next chappie probably won't be up for a while cause I got provincials coming up; yay finals in Canada! Lol thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! P[lease R&R!


	15. AN

Hey guys quick authors note here. Well so I'm having exams this week so I haven't been able to do any writing at all lately; really sorry! So some time next week I may get back into my writing schedule. So sorry about that but the next chapter probably wont be up until sometime next week. Thanks for understanding!

Oh and I think I did good on my math YAY! so there's one gone :P


	16. Chapter 13

Hey guys! okay i was planning on making htis chapter longer, but i figured you had waited long enough. Thanks for all the reviews and support and sorry for the wait! i really am trying to get back into the swing of my writing schedual! I would be doing it at school but last tiem i brough a story of mine to school it got stolen :( so i refrain from doing that now. Well anywas, here's the chapoter, hope you like! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Anyone additional and the plot line are all mine! muahahahhahaha cough cough cough...XD here you go!

XXXXXXXX

Her words spilled out effortlessly. She entangled him in her story and Deiyo felt as if he may cry. Why?

_You know nothing about my tuu-san._

Ninja academy, training, friends, family, graduation, all normal. Alleged Akatsuki attack, one flaw. She truly was as clueless as she had claimed, which only confused him. Why?

_You know nothing about me._

The more he listened to her, the more he realized that, he too, had no side. Kiyo had never told him everything. It was all rather vague, lacking details. Maybe he really was just biased. He never knew the entire story.

_You know nothing._

She had stopped talking, but he didn't notice. His palms were sweaty and his thoughts a mess. Why?

"Please say something," She said softly.

He looked at her, what could he say? What could he possibly say that would make any of this make sense?

"Kyoko," he started

"What?"

"I…I don't know. This doesn't seem right."

"You just noticed that now?" she gave him that infamous look.

He gave her a small glare, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "My village was attacked! My father's own son is trying to kill him! In what time has that ever been right?"

She had a point. "This has to be stopped-"

"Deiyo!" Kiyo's voice cut through.

Deiyo's head snapped around. Noticing the angry look on his father's face hr stood quickly. "Dad, I was just…"

"You were just what, Deiyo?" he asked curtly.

Deiyo lowered his gaze, "Nothing, we were just talking."

Kiyo was silent. He shifted his gaze from his son to Kyoko; anger (or was it disgust?) glinted in his eyes. "Leave us, Deiyo."

"Dad what happened-"

"I said 'leave us'." Kiyo said again.

"No Dad!" Deiyo shot back. His hands were shaking.

Kiyo turned and faced his son full on. "Don't you dare talk back to me!" he shouted.

Deiyo shrank back; scared.

Kiyo turned away from him, facing Kyoko. Deiyo stared at him before turning slowly and walking away. Kiyo paid no heed to his son.

XXXXXXXX

Kiyo was excited; more then excited. Everything, everything was falling into place; perfect. That damn Sasuke was going to get everything he deserved. All at the expense of one child.

She looked so pathetic, he couldn't help but laugh inwardly; dismal creature. Easy prey, all of them. An idiot could do what he was about too, it was almost disappointing. Almost.

"You will be stopped," she said, near mock valour.

He smirked, "Will I?" he asked and drew closer. "Tell me again how I will be stopped. I'm in the mood for a good laugh." Her face flushed with rage and it took everything he had not to burst into laughter.

"Tuu-san will stop you and everything will go back to normal."

"And Ino-pig can fly and Sakura's hair is 'naturally' pink"

She glowered.

He smiled and turned. "Either way, I have already won." With a snap of his fingers, a burly man walked over, a bloody mass hauled over his shoulder.

Kyoko wrinkled her nose in disgust, then gasped as the pitiful form was dropped on the ground and its face became somewhat distinguishable. Ruuto.

His nose was broken and bleeding and his eye swollen. His yellow hair was matted with blood and there was a large gash in his shoulder which bled profusely. His clothes were soaked with blood and a large slash on his right temple coated his face in crimson.

She stood to run to him but was stopped by Kiyo. He held her tight and forced her to look at Ruuto.

"Pathetic, isn't he?"

She broke out into uncontrollable sobs and squeezed her eyes shut and screamed.

"RUUTO!"

XXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on the floor of the small room. His tongue stuck out slightly from the corner of his mouth.

He had torn the room apart searching fro clues. He had found a small pile of paper stashed underneath the mattress. He was about to throw them aside when he noticed the color on them.

Now, he sat indian style on the floor, trying to piece together this infuriating puzzle. He could identify Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's spiky cockatoo hair; but who was Sakura holding?

"Hey, dobe!" Sasuke called loudly. "Dobe!"

"In here!" Naruto hollered back. His brow furrowed as he got closer to finishing the picture.

"DOBE!"

"I'm in here teme!" he scowled and slid the last piece into place as Sasuke burst into the room.

"What are you-" he began but stopped when he saw the picture. "Where did you get that?"

Naruto looked up at him, confusion creasing his usually smiling face.

"Who's the baby, Sasuke?"


	17. authors note!

Hey guys

Hey guys! Alright, first off I want to start by saying major gomen nasai!! The wait has been tremendously long, sorry! I am so close to finishing the next chapter and you may get some of the answers you've been wanting! So, the reason it's so late is because, one: I have had yet another case of writers block. And two: school has been so hectic! I had a school musical suddenly thrown at me 2 weeks before we were going up (I was a last minute actor basically, I came in to be a n extra, then ended up getting a ten line role) and during the same week as our performances we ALSO had exams! So basically every night after my performances, I came home at nine, took a shower to wash off all my make up (I was a man in the play btw) then went on the computer then did a minimal bit of homework and studying then went to be at around ten. Did this for about 4 days, with school in between. Heh, didn't have a real meal that entire week! XD. Well anyways, sorry again about the wait but I'm really hoping to have it up at the latest by the end of this week. Thanks for understanding! Oh and in case you were wondering, out play (fiddler on the roof) went really well and I passed all my exams!! Yay me! :p thanks again!

Yorkie-s


	18. Chapter 14

MUAHAHHAHAHA!! At long last it is fianlly up!!1 muahaha well hope you guys enjoy it. to tell the truth, i was really hesitant in doing this becuase i wanted to save some of it, but you guys deserve some 'truth' :p well anyways, hope you like it and please please please review!! bibi! Yorkie-s

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or the naruto characters (darn!) but i own all the additional charcters and the plot/story line!

**XXXXXXXX**

The bleeding refused to stop as Kyoko changed the bandage on Ruuto's head for the umpteenth time. He sat indian style on the ground hunched forward; his eyes seemingly empty. Kyoko had tried to get him to talk but he had remained silent. She could only imagine what Kiyo had done to him.

"Ruuto, please, talk to me." She begged.

Ruuto looked up sullenly, starring straight into her eyes. It was only then that she noticed that he had been crying. He didn't say anything; he just threw his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Kyo-kyo," he whispered hoarsely. "I was…I thought…" he fumbled over his words. "I thought I was never going to find you."

She could feel her heart jump up to her throat and begin to escape her eyes in tears. "Ruuto…" she said leaning against his chest and holding tight onto his jacket. Before long, she was sobbing hard, clinging to Ruuto like a small child.

He pulled his head back and looked at her, confused. "What are you crying?"

She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "Because I was scared you'd never come for me."

He gave a small gasp and held her tighter, "Of course we were going to come for you!"

She nodded. Nothing right then mattered. Nothing Kiyo had done or was about to do mattered. For right now, she was safe.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Teme, who's the baby?" Naruto asked again, eyeing the Uchiha.

Sasuke gave a small glare at the nickname he was never able to live down; damn Naruto.

"He's…" Sasuke started.

Naruto got to his feet, holding his friends gaze. He cocked an eyebrow, silently encouraging him to continue.

"He's my son." He said quickly.

Naruto gasped. "You had a son?!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah"

"When? Where was I?"

"You," Sasuke sighed, "Were on a mission. Remember the 'Compound mission'?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sighed again. For so long, only he and Sakura had known. For so long, it had haunted him.

"You were gone for four years, and, during that time, Sakura had become pregnant."

"But you were only…" Naruto strained to do the math in his head.

"Yes," Sasuke said, saving Naruto from trying to figure it out. "I know, we were young; but, a lot happened while you were gone."

"So that's why you guys insisted on getting married so soon?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes."

"But," Naruto said confused, "Where is this baby now?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "He's trying to kill my other child."

He was crying.

**XXXXXXXX**

The camp was vibrant to say the least. The whole village now resided in the one small camp, all going about routinely. Crude makeshift homes and shops had been erected; children ran about like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kyoko and Ruuto were kept in a tent that was the same as every other one; except theirs had guards at all possible exits. Kubo came by often, usually bringing meals and news of their parents and Konoha.

"So how did you get caught?" Kyoko asked Ruuto as she picked at her rice.

"Two days ago, out parents set out to the base to look for you. Kankuro and Temari were supposed to take me, Rai and Suki to a waiting place, but, on the way we were attacked. There were a lot of ninja and Temari and Kankuro had a hard time holding them off. I told Rai to look after Suki and went to help." He paused for a moment. "They were really strong, and I can't remember exactly what happened 'cause I blacked out."

"What happened after that?"

He took a pause, "When I cam too, I was staring straight into the face of a creeper. He looked like someone had taken auntie Sakura and uncle Sasuke and mushed them together." He pressed the lower parts of his palms together as he said this.

Kyoko laughed, "Wait till you actually meet the guy, he's such a weirdo!"

"Am I?" a voice cut through.

Kyoko grimaced and turned to look at Kiyo. "What?!" she challenged.

He clicked his tongue in a condescending way. "Such venom. What, kunai up your ass?"

"I'd sure love to shove one up yours!"

He shook his head, smirking. "Sadly, you'll never get that chance. In two days time, you'll be dead."

**XXXXXXXX**

'Damn it! How did this happen?!' Kankuro thought bitterly. Not two days ago they had been attacked by Kiyo's lackeys and soundly defeated. If not for that stupid knuckle head, none of them would have made it out. Not without a cost.

Temari sighed angrily, "Gaara's gonna kill us!"

"Gaara? What about Uzumaki when he finds out we lost his kid? As far as I can see, we're screwed no matter where we turn."

"Look," Rai said heatedly. "You can discuss this later! Right now two of my friends are in danger and all you're doing is sitting here complaining about who you should be more afraid of!"

Suki nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, sir sighs-a-lot is right."

"That was original; you come up with that yourself?" Rai said annoyed.

"No."

"Who helped you then?"

"Your mom!" she retorted.

Rai swallowed a growl and turned back to the 'adults'. "Alright, right now we have to get back to my parents and inform them of what has happened. We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Temari asked.

Rai paused, "Trust Suki."

**XXXXXXXX**

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed. "You mean this, Kiyo, is your son?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You never were good at puzzles."

"Nanto?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "What's his last name?"

"Uchiha,"

"Good, now what's mine?"

"Uchiha."

'Wait for it," Sasuke thought.

Naruto gasped, "OH!"

'There it is,' He thought with another sigh. "Dobe." He walked over to the window and stared out.

"So," Naruto said, "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I haven't seen him since…"

"Since what?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly, "We should go check on the others." He said stiffly and made his way to the door.

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Sasuke…since what?"

Sasuke stiffened then slowly began to fold into himself. "Since…since the day I abandoned him."

Sasuke broke.


	19. author's notes

Hey

Hey! Alright, so here's another authors note. This next chapter is going to be REALLY late, as in I haven't started writing it yet late. Sry! But I've been sick and really behind on my homework and spending to much time on the computer and reading other peoples stories..:p so yeah, its gonna be a while, thanks to all those still reading! Love you all so so much! I read all ur reviews on my bad days and they make me smile! Thanks again! And really really sorry for the waiting! I'll try to make it up to you!

Yorkie-s


	20. Chapter 15

_Okay, I know I say this ALL the time, but I really am sorry for never updating! I have hit the biggest case of writer's block I have ever have. I'm starting to think I took on a challenge to big for me. But that doesn't mean I won't finish it! It will just take longer then I would like to admit. I am really, really sorry. This is not a complete chapter, but it's going to have to do for a little while. I will update this chapter when I can figure some things out. Again, sorry! _

XXXXXXXX

"Alright," Suki said, drawing in a deep breath. "Kiyo kept talking about 'the day'. He said that Kyoko was the key to it all.

"What did he mean by 'key'?" Rai asked.

Suki shook her head, "I don't know. All I know is that in two days time, something bad is going to happen to your friends."

"He's really going to finish off the hidden leaf village." Kankuro said.

Suki nodded, "that I can almost promise you."

"Well we're not going to let that happen." Temari said, propping her fan on the ground and holding it out at an angle.

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

"Where is this happening?" Rai asked.

"Inside Konoha; Kiyo plans on eliminating the guards and making his move in the center of the village."

"What's our first move?" Kankuro asked.

Suki looked at him, "We have to go get the others and get to Konoha as fast as possible."

"Hai,"

XXXXXXXX

"Get moving!" a gruff voice snarled. She was shoved viciously in the back and landed face down on the ground.

"Hey!" Ruuto yelled. She heard the dull thud of a punch and Ruuto doubled over on the ground clutching his middle. His breathing was raspy and he was gasping, trying to regain his breath.



"Lowlife," he managed.

"Want another one?" The burlesque man asked. He appeared to be enjoying himself as he watched the yellow haired boy grimace.

"Enough!" a voice roared annoyed.

Kyoko looked over to see Deiyo. He walked with more authority then he did the last time she saw him. He held his head higher, and his fists where clenched into tight fist and his knuckles were turning white. The man growled and mumbled incoherently under his breath, but left all the same.

"Are you okay?" Deiyo asked, extending a hand to Ruuto.

Ruuto stared at it for a moment before glaring and slapped the hand away.

"I'm fine," he said and slowly got to his feet.

Deiyo looked hurt by Ruuto's reaction, but suppressed it with a blank look. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, Kyoko, I'm sorry…I'm sorry about this, about everything."

"We don't need your sympathy." She snarled, touching Ruuto's arm.

"Then this is good-bye."

XXXXXXXX

"You…you what?" Naruto stood back is disbelief. How could Sasuke abandon his own child?

"You don't understand, it wasn't like that." Sasuke began to pace, a bead of sweat ran down his temple. "I though, I thought he was dead," a small sob escaped. "And now he's going to kill my baby girl."

Naruto could only stare. He had never seen Sasuke like this before. Never had he seen the great Sasuke Uchiha cry. Thrown for a loop, he was unsure what to do. Sasuke had always been the strong one, always the backbone of the group. Though Naruto would've liked to believe that it was he, he knew it had always been Sasuke.

Sasuke kept the group grounded and gave them direction. He had given both Naruto and Sakura a reason to work harder, try harder, to get stronger. Though for separate reason, regardless, Sasuke had. He had inadvertently pushed Sakura to be a better konoichi if only to gain his approval of her. She had become stronger over the time he had disappeared. She trained with Tsunade and became a skilled 

Medical Nin. When Sasuke finally did come back, he had nothing but admiration for her strength and skill; she was no longer the weak little girl he had strived to protect.

Naruto had also gotten stronger, if only to beat the hell out of Sasuke when he came back. He trained with Jiraiya and mastered so many new jutsus and gotten stronger. He was no longer the dopey yellowed haired kid when Sasuke came back; he was older, wiser, and more mature. They both had changed so much because and for Sasuke.

Sasuke was more than a friend. He was a lover, a brother, a father, a husband, a teammate; he was family. And for so long they had depended on him to be their strength, their drive for excellence, their need to be better. For so long they had derived their fire from Sasuke.

But now, Sasuke needed Naruto. He needed Naruto for strength, for comfort. He. Needed. Naruto.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Naruto approached his friend and wrapped his arms around him; hugging him.

Sasuke was shocked at first, then slowly began to relax in his friend's hug.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Sakura."

XXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Suki beckoned. Temari, Kankuro and Rai all ran out of the thicket, pressing themselves against the wall surrounding the village.

Rai took a few deep breaths. "Alright, on my signal, we move in."

Suki and Temari nodded.

"Wait," Kankuro said, stopping Rai. "Why on _your_ signal? Who made _you _leader?"

Rai sighed and turned to the Sand Nin, "'Cause we all know you are an inadequate leader."

"Pffft! Name one time!"

The whole group sweat dropped.



"You don't want him to answer that," Temari said, patting his shoulder. Kankuro nodded dumbly and settled down.

Rai nodded to the group and began advancing. Slowly, careful not to make a…


	21. Author's Note!

So I have noticed that my most popular story at this moment is "History Repeats". And i feel bad, but due to lack of interest, and plot ideas, I have dropped that story. That is not to say that I may not pick it up again at a later date, it just means that I have moved on to different fictions. As some of you may have noticed, I started posting stories about the movie "Four Brothers". I have a lot of stories under that category and intend to post them soon. I just need to finish up a few; and i have the second chapter for "Techie" in the works right now, and am getting close to finishing that chapter up. "Techie" is a story that I, at this moment in time, intend to make into a complete story - one that could possibly stand on its own with out "Four Brothers". I do apologize to those who like "History Repeats" and i want you all to know it makes me very happy when ever I see the hits count on that story go up! I, personally, think it needs some definite improvement; and it makes me laugh at how far i feel i have come since i first started being a FF'er. But, again, my many thanks and warm thoughts to all who do read "History Repeats'; those who have been there since the first post, and those who have recently just started reading. Thank you so much, and i hope that one day, for you guys, that i do start writing it again. I do want to finish it up! I promise i do! XD

Lots of Love!  
Yorkies (Konoichi of Konoha!)


End file.
